


Tusks - ON HIATUS

by BanDanni



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB Terms, AMAB terms, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Relationship, College, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Lead, Demisexuality, Elves, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Half-orc, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mentions of past sexual assault, Nonbinary Character, Ogres, Omegaverse, Oni, Orcs, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lead, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trauma, Virginity is a Social Construct, Worldbuilding, college stories, mascgirl, mentions of mpreg, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanDanni/pseuds/BanDanni
Summary: Dhurgan Fjorgan wasn't expecting to save a half-orc from certain death. She was expecting all the ups and downs of a normal first day at college. NOT making any enemies, NOT getting lectured by the dean, and NOT sharing classes with the asshole of an omega she saved that morning.Homraz Freijord just wanted to remain invisible. NOT be saved by some orc with no clue how scent patches worked, NOT sharing classes with that same alpha, and NOT end up in some uncanny pack with an ogress, an oni and said orc!The new school year presents unique challenges for them both. But can Dhurgan and Homraz work together to weather the ups and downs of college life?~~***~~This story is rated T (ages 15+) for swearwords, mentions of male pregnancy, slightly suggestive themes.This story also features prominent queer characters, and an unapologetically masculine female lead. If that bothers you, please DO NOT read this story.This story is crossposted on AO3, Royal Road, Tapas, and QuotevAs of January 31st, 2021, this story is on hiatus.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Original Lesbian Character/Original Bisexual Character, Original Pansexual Character/Original Demisexual Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Lore of Old and New

_ "Nar' abe?" _

_ "Duruth'kath, Tanakh rethan." _

_ (Speak, my cub.) _

_ "Tell me a story."  _

_ "Which one, miru gisho rethan?" _

_ The ginger haired cub sat up in the nest she and her litter mates shared with her parents _

_ "The one about how the world began." _

_ One by one, her siblings all begged their dam to tell them the story. _

_ The beautiful orc chuckled, red locs falling neatly about her shoulders, and quieted down her unruly litter. _

_ "Settle down, then." _

_ The cubs snuggled closer excitedly, their dam wrapping them in her loving arms. _

_ "Long ago, a pregnant goddess named Aura was abandoned by her mate, Kolis. Alone and heartbroken, she beseeched her parents, Palikos and Parádeisos to give her a quick death. Not wanting to condemn the child within her to an untimely demise, Palikos told Aura to give life to another. Only then could she perish. _

_ “Shortly after, she went into labor. Parádeisos tended to Aura, and as tears rolled down their daughter’s anguished face, the cries of a child rang throughout the universe. _

_ “The babe was known as Muth. As Aura faded away, three parts of her remained: Her eyes, Bestos and Hais, and her soul, Sirim. These three turned into the moons who watch over and protect Aura’s daughter, till she can protect herself. _

_ “Parádeisos realized the child needed others to tend to it, and thus they created the four: Elves, Humans, Ogres, and Orcs. However, the elves and humans were confined to their nature and thus, could not see as they did.  _

_ “So Parádeisos created us with the gift of seeing as they did. The orcs were divided into three. Omegas were gifted with the ability to birth and the power to love. I am such. Betas were given the ability of movement, being neither or all within themselves. They were also blessed with the power of mediation, to bridge all sides. Finally, they created the Alphas. They were given the duty of protection as well as the power of providence. Your Nar’ube is such.” _

_ The dam turned to look at her litter who lay fast asleep, carried away by the soft cadence of their dam _ _ ’s _ _ voice weaving them in and out of slumber. _

_ “Ragon than brunkath, gisho rethan.” _

_ (Sleep well, my stars) _


	2. New Leaves

The spring ground blossomed, bathed in the soft, rising light of early morning. Yet, for one orc family, this one day in spring carried a sting of sadness.

"It's only four years, for Bestos' sake," Dhurgan sighed as she patted the bawling blob of snot on her shoulder. 

"That's way too long!" wailed her sister. "You'll probably forget we exist!"

A small pang of sadness stabbed through the red-headed orc as Dhurgan remembered what she was leaving behind. Gristar, her home, and her family. Sure, she’d only be at college for four years, but it would feel longer than that knowing she wouldn't get to spar with her friends, hike in those woods, and hug her loved ones at that time. 

Dhurgan couldn't cry now though. She had to put on a brave face for her little sister and the rest of her family who was gathered around the RV, watching with pitying smiles as the younger of the two kept begging her to stay. Her Nar’ube stepped forward to pry the petulant orc off of her eldest.

“Grash, come on you,” she chastised, yanking the child off her. “Your other siblings haven’t said their goodbyes yet.”

As Dhurgan finished putting the last box in the waiting van, her Nar’ube swept her into a tight hug. Pulling back, she scanned her daughter’s face, with a worried look in her amber yellow eyes.

“You packed your toothbrush?” she inquired nervously.

“Yes, Nar’ abe.”

“And your clothes?”

“Yes Nar’ abe,” Dhurgan sighed tiredly.

“And have you-”

“She’ll be fine, love!” interrupted her Nar’ube, putting an effective end to the interrogation.

“You show that team who’s boss. Okay?”

“Sure thing, Nar’ube,” Dhurgan smiled.

Smiling gently, the older orc swept them all into a tight hug. Dhurgan crooned in response, melting into the touch of her mothers. She'd miss them greatly and the tug of grief in her chest did nothing to help. Quickly scolding herself, she knew she made her choice and had to live with it.

Dhurgan quickly dried her tears as her younger siblings all rushed to hug her tightly.

"We'll miss you!"

"Don't leave!"

"Can't you come back for the renewals?"

"Why'd ya have to go to college anyway?"

Dhurgan just chuckled at their intermingling questions and protests. She would indeed miss those the most.

"I'll try to visit when I can, okay? Don't give our moms too much trouble while I'm gone okay?"

“Okay!” they chorused. 

As a last goodbye, Dhurgan scented her family, running her wrists along the line of siblings’ faces and her moms’ hands.

With one long wave and a brave, tear-filled smile, Dhurgan climbed in her 1984 Spearstag and drove off.

In the rearview mirror, the saddened redhead cast a long look at her home.

"Goodbye Gristar,” Dhurgan sighed with a heavy heart. She could do this. It was just four years. The sooner she left the sooner she could come back. Muttering a small prayer to Aura, the redhead stared straight in front of her. 

“Hello, Runa'an."

***

"Sheesh, ma! You didn’t have to go all out," Homraz scowled.

"I didn’t! If anything, I’d say I underreacted."

Homraz stared out at the festive display on the table. Snufftoads, his favorite pastry, sat in the middle of the bounty while fried harpy egg and toast had been placed neatly in a circle around it.

“Underreacting?” he chuckled, gesturing to the table.

“You’re going to college, ya' damn brat!” 

"It's not that big of a deal," shrugged Homraz. It was a very, very, big deal. Malak National was one of the most selective colleges ever. And they sent Homraz an invitation! He'd almost dropped dead in surprise when the letter came in. It took some eavesdropping to find out his mom had applied for him. 

"Sure it isn’t," his mom smiled. “Now shut up and eat before the eggs get cold.” 

The pair pulled out the rickety chairs at the small table. Just before they sat down, the sound of stomps came from behind them.

"Later," sneered Gargnar.

"And where the fuck are you going, young man?" their mother growled in warning.

"Out."

"Going out, my ass. Today is a special day for your brother and our family! You’ll be here whether you like it or not"

"Like I give a crap."

"Your breath sure smells like it," Homraz growled lowly.

"Hey!" their dam growled. "Act like you’re related for the few minutes it takes to eat breakfast!"

Homraz and Gargnar eyed each other warily. Asking the two not to fight was like asking one not to breathe. There was much hatred between the two, and only one who knew the family for a while could remember a time where there wasn’t.

It didn't matter. Today, Homraz was leaving. Leaving for college, and hopefully for life. 

After breakfast, Homraz had to get going. The plane was going to leave in three hours. Hugging his mama goodbye, Homraz ignored the stink eye Gargnar dealt him on his way out.

"Ama'na, Mama."

"Ama'na, damn brat."

The bittersweet goodbye sat in the pit of his stomach as he walked down the Ganite fire escape and out to the parking lot where the rideshare awaited. Homraz cast one last glance back at the flickering light from the apartment. 

“Ay! Move it or lose it!” the driver shouted. Homraz glared at him in annoyance, his eyes catching on the elongated tips of the man’s ears. 

So much for turning over a new leaf.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Wonderful Thing About Fresh Starts

The pastel yellow bands of the sky were just beginning to rise with the Kolis. Dhurgan softly churned in the back of her RV as she rose to meet the dawn. Being an early riser was an old habit of hers. After all, her high school had been far away from her den and she liked taking the scenic route.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn pushing through her, Dhurgan sat up and groggily wiped her eyes. After a good ten hours of driving, she was finally near Runa’an. She'd briefly stopped near a trailer park just outside the city where her home, for the next four years, lay. This was really happening.

Climbing out of bed, the redhead trudged over to the bathroom. Brushing her tusks, she recalled the day she received the acceptance letter. Word had traveled the town quite fast, with both her mothers running out to every neighbor they knew. Chuckling at the memory of their excitement, her heart already ached with the now-familiar sadness.

After spitting out the minty bubbles, and watching them cascade down the drain, she filled her hands with water and scrubbed her face. These four years were gonna be hard. Great, but hard. She barely spent a day away from her pack in the past, so to be completely outside clan territory was a lot, to say the least. She still had some furs from her Nar' abe and some sweaty boxing gloves from Nar' ube, but it wasn't like the real sweet scent of home.

It was okay. She could do this. Dhurgan cast a sideways glance at her boxes. There wasn't any turning back.

As she tied up her curly mane into a low bun, she contemplated her new life. The school was already an hour away. She had to be mentally ready. Sure, the ultimate goal was to get scouted by a fighting agency and become a pro fighter, but adjusting was just as important. 

There weren't many other races in Gristar since the region was hard to access even by train. Dhurgan had only seen two half-orc kids and an ogress in her school. They were welcomed and treated well and Dhurgan had even become the best of friends with the ogress until she moved, but they weren’t common in Gristar. And that was nothing compared to the fact that Dhurgan had only seen humans online. 

Taking a swig of her protein shake, Dhurgan slammed the cup back down on the folding table. She knew just the thing to take her mind off of the mounting anxiety. Walking over to her punching bag, she swung a punch towards the bag that hung from the ceiling. Her powerful muscles rippled under the forceful flurry of jabs. Finishing with a right hook, she sighed and wiped the sweat that collected on her brows. 

With her head a little clearer, Dhurgan thought back to the first time she learned how to use her fists. 

_ Her opponent was another alpha from middle school, who was a good head taller than her. He’d constantly bullied her little sister, who was born tuskless. Dhurgan had gone to personally beat some sense into the little jerk when her Nar’ube suggested that she handle things the traditional way: a joktag match.  _

_ The match took place before the offended party, the offenders, and a druid. The rules were simple: get in a pit and make your opponent submit or kick them out the pit. No weapons, no back up; just your fists. The third surrender or win resulted in a ruling favoring the winner. _

_ After training for an entire three weeks, the match was announced. Twelve-year-old Dhurgan gulped nervously as she looked up at her sneering opponent. Breathing in deep, she settled into a stance on her side of the pit. _

_ An hour later, Dhurgan had pinned her opponent, snarling at him to give up the fight. Streaks of red dirt coated her body and face, a split adorned her lip, and her right brow sported a small gash. The other cub yelled out his surrender. Dhurgan glanced down at him before extending a hand. She’d never experienced a happier moment in her life as she turned to face the roaring cheers of the crowd and the look of gratefulness from her sister. _

That memory gave Dhurgan just the push she needed to get herself in gear. She could face this. She'd sparred against her Nar’ube, fought opponents twice her size, and babysat nine unruly cubs. Who was to say she couldn't conquer college?

***

"Watch where you’re goin’!" 

The grumpy ogre simply snarled back at the small angry orc who muscled his way past him.

Trying to navigate the busy streets of Runa’an's Fifth Ward was tough. He’d made four wrong turns, got lost in three allies, and almost fell into a sewer. Thankfully, a couple of Rukshanas had taken pity on him and directed him to the subway that would take Homraz to the school’s district.

As he navigated the busy street, Homraz thought about the potential of a new life in Malak. With his status as a student, he could work his way to gaining permanent residence. He could bring his old man, rent a place near the school, and maybe even learn more about where he truly came from.

While dreaming of the endless possibilities before him, Homraz hadn't seen the truck that barreled down the street towards him.

The horn blared, screeching its impending impact.

He turned around just a fraction early but still couldn't budge. Absolute terror ripped through him as he tried to command his muscles to move. 

They wouldn't comply.

Then, a large, green mass shot in between him and the vehicle. Homraz didn't notice he'd been pushed till he saw the pavement underneath his scraped palms. Breath jagged, uneven, and shallow, his gaze shifted to what should’ve been the scene of his crash. Instead, he saw  _ her. _

***

Dhurgan had just pulled into the parking lot of a roadside bakery.

Ordering a protein shake and harpy-egg muffin, she sat on the patio, whipping out her phone to check for any miscalls. One photo with a text graced the top of her notifications.

‘ _ thog chaga muth ragan! Kur'kath thog!’ _

_ (We miss you! Love you!) _

A photo with all of Dhurgan's family was attached. All nine siblings and her moms.

Dhurgan smiled fondly and texted a quick reply before a loud horn instantly dragged her attention towards the street. A young half-orc was right in the path of a truck barreling straight for him. 

Dhurgan's body moved on its own.

Sprinting at breakneck speed, she just barely slammed the truck to a harsh stop with her shoulder. The machine shuddered forward with a groan, it’s back wheels lifting off the ground. Then it fell back onto all fours.

Breathing heavy, Dhurgan turned to the orc she had just rescued.

"Are you alright?" she asked, still growling from the adrenaline rush of the incident.

***

Homraz blinked in surprise as his brain faintly registered, under the loud rush of blood in his ears, that the alpha was talking to him. The strong scent of aggression, that should’ve comforted him, forced a mist of cold sweat to ghost his forehead. Realistically, he knew he didn’t need to fear her. She  _ had _ just saved his life, but logic wasn’t in the driver’s seat now. His head pounded violently as he silently willed his throat to not collapse on itself.

Clamping a hand over his nose and mouth, Homraz finally commanded his unwilling tongue to jump back in it.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered, his words tripping over themselves to compensate for the tense silence. He was glad at least _ one of them _ was wearing their scent-blockers. The air between them was thick just from the petrichor of the alpha's scent.

"That was pretty close! Watch where you're going, okay?"

A frantic nod was the reply. He struggled to cough out a coherent reply, but nausea already had him in a vice-like grip.

"C-cut that out!" Homraz wheezed.

"What?"

_ Palikos, _ he groaned inwardly, choking down the rising bile. 

"Y-your scent, for Bestos’ sake! Don't you wear blockers?" He was more than a little desperate at this point. His vision swam as a well of tears threatened to spill over his waterline.

_ Bestos. _

She looked at him in blatant confusion.

"You almost died, and you're worried about my scent?" the Alpha asked.

Homraz was still torn between telling her off, and booking it to the nearest trash can to dry heave. Even though her scent was losing strength, it was strong enough to have him pass out from asphyxiation. Honestly, his patience was wearing  _ very _ thin.

Forget reason.

Sprinting to the nearest restaurant, Homraz slammed the door to the first stall, collapsed weakly over one of the toilets, and heaved. He heaved out the grief, heaved out the anger, and heaved out the panic that remained even after five years. No matter how much he heaved. No matter how empty he tried to feel.

Shuddering violently, Homraz slowly straightened up and brushed the dust off his clothes, wishing he could do the same to the vile taste the bile left in his throat. He fished his phone and meds out of his backpack. The incident didn't take up that much time. He could hurry to orientation if he left now. Downing two small blue capsules of relief, he checked his phone for any local ride shares. In his frightened presence of mind, he made sure to select an Omega driver. There was a driver within five minutes of him. 

_ ‘Maybe the three moons love me after all,’ _ Homraz scowled inwardly.

***

Dhurgan hadn't expected the half-orc she'd rescued to be so rude. What was the big deal about scents? After all, she'd just saved his life!

More confused than angry, it left her at a loss for words at how angry he'd been, once his life was out of danger.

All she could do was head back to the cafe. 

Shaking her head clear of thought, she picked up her food from the barista.

A small wink was delivered as well.

Blinking back in surprise, Dhurgan chuckled awkwardly at the bold brunette.

_ "Your scent, for Bestos's sake!" _

She noticed he had a small medical patch on his scent gland. Come to think of it, almost everyone in the restaurant had a similar patch on their wrists and neck, except for a couple of elves and humans. It hit her then, that the air was devoid of their scent.

She’d make a mental note to get one of those " _ blockers _ " later. A loud slam from the direction of the bathrooms pulled her from her thoughts, and she paused as she saw the same omega she’d just saved trudging out the bathroom.

Purchasing water, she handed him a bottle.

"What do you want?" he growled menacingly. 

"You seem like you needed it?" she offered.

The half-orc paused. Then his face screwed together in a pained expression. It was noticeably less intense than the face he made outside.

A loud smack reverberated through the restaurant as he slapped the water out of her hand.

"All I need," he spat. “Is for you to leave me alone!” 

And with that, the huffy half-orc with the raven hair and scowl was gone.

  
  



	4. Friendly Faces

“Hello, new students! Welcome to Malak National University! We are very glad to have you join us in the year of Hais. Your very presence here gives us great joy, and we hope to be the best school you’ve been to! I’m your Dean of Admissions, Mrs. Phambili!”

The elf onstage beamed out over a milling crowd of new faces. This had to be the biggest year yet! A small frown ghosted over her face as she realized the crowd wasn’t listening, in favor of ogling the fourth-years. She herself was well-acquainted with the envy of seeing accomplished upperclassmen walk about like the most important beings in the world.

While the jealousy was understandable, she couldn’t allow these new students to miss out on her valuable information. Grabbing the microphone from the welcome committee student, Mrs. Phambili smacked it hard. The feedback let out a screech that sounded somewhat like a harpy. Immediately, the crowd snapped to attention and quieted down.

“Dear lowerclassmen, these years are the most precious and important, as they set the tone for your four-year tenure here. Please heed the following instructions and take a pamphlet from the seat in front of you.”

As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, the dryadwood double doors had swung open, as a very winded half-orc stumbled into the hall. A small twitch accompanied her smile this time as she raised a very unimpressed eyebrow, motioning for the male to sit.

“Bestos!” he whispered as he sprinted to his seat, a flush of embarrassment competing with his sage skin tone.

Raising an eyebrow at the swear, Mrs. Phambili waited for the latecomer to be seated before she continued.

“No worries. Do try to be punctual in the future, we’d hate for you to miss any vital details that could help you here,” she smiled warmly. It was the first day, she supposed, so tardies could be excused.

“As I was saying,” she continued. “Please-”

Another bang, even louder than the first entrance, swiftly sliced her next sentence.

And what were the chances another orc much bigger than the first would burst into the hall? Forcing herself to remain calm, the elf remembered that this one hadn’t heard her lecture the other. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Couldn't she catch a break?

"Welcome! Please take a seat and grab a pamphlet!"

"Shoot, I am so sorry! I'm not usually late. There was an accident earlier, then my RV broke down, and the tow company took two hours to pick it up-"

"That's quite enough!" Mrs. Phambili snapped. "You may be seated."

The orc had enough sense to shut her jaws and take a seat near the back.

"If there are no further interruptions," Mrs. Phambili began tentatively. "We will begin with a tour of the school, alongside a primer on campus etiquette."

She motioned for the assembly to follow her as she exited the hall and made for the doors. 

The hall rose to their feet and followed her for the tour.

If the other students were anything like the two latecomers, this year would be a challenge.

***

As the group traveled through the school’s main library, Homraz marveled at the school's unique architecture. The graceful arches each caressed an ornate lantern, casting a sweet orange glow. The pillars had designs of Aura in all her glory carved into them. One of the motifs etched into the pillar was particularly shocking. A Suragi orc gracefully sat atop a Siriam bear. That design would never have been in Falonde. Not in a million years. Yet another wonderful thing about Malak.

As he placed a hand to the pillar, He noted the material was more than mere limestone. It was the rare ore that Malak was known for, Ganite. The metal had been discovered near Gristar where a famous clan of orcs, the Fjorgans, had mined it for centuries. It was one of the most sought after metals in the world. Homraz hummed appreciatively and trailed his hands alongside the columns. 

“This library, built by Rukshanas centuries ago, served as a testament of the good faith between Malak’s elves and the orc clans there. It was evident that both cultures had smoothed over their differences completely.” 

A small twinge of jealousy pinched Homraz as Mrs. Phambili continued her presentation. He envied any orc blessed enough to grow up in this country.

Clearing his head, he continued along with the tour, attentively scribbling notes in his leather journal. While the other students had their smartphones out, he preferred to do things the old way. 

The next stage of the tour was the cafeteria.

The smell of snufftoads hit him immediately. He could also trace the scents of bushboar on thetrokrahn wheat bread. Cabal salad with sliced morga pepper added a forest-like quality to the scents of the mess hall. It was so full of amazing foods that made his mouth water. But just as lovely as the food was the architecture of the cafeteria. It was straight out of the books he’d read on the classical architecture of Malak.

The same arches from the library were present here, but each one held a wooden chandelier in place of a lamp. The windows here were wide and extended from the ceiling to the floor. The metal of the walls glowed ochre with the dim and cozy atmosphere of the hall. The beautiful stone tables each had a wonderful iggyberry bouquet and a lantern for students who studied during their meals. 

“Here we will take a short break for lunch. Feel free to get to know your fellow students and get comfortable. After this break, we will tour the gardens, the main campus departments, and finally drop you off at your dorms. Thank you.”

After the elf’s dismissal, the freshmen all crowded the lines eager to sink their various forms of teeth into the delicious food awaiting them. Filing into the line, Homraz set his heart on the dish of the day: Brunhildr’s broth with iggyberry snufftoads for dessert. As the line trickled forward, a stray elbow swiftly knocked his notebook from his hands and onto the cobblestone floor. 

Just great.

Homraz debated the merits of stepping out of line to pick up his notes. He didn’t know if it’d still be in the same spot when he finally got his food. But he couldn’t leave now or he’d lose his spot. He still couldn’t decide what to do when a large hand reached out with his fallen notes.

“Here you are,” the voice behind the hand uttered in a thick Umokan accent.

The owner of both happened to be an elf, in a pantsuit, about his height. Curiously, her ears were curved upwards and out, which was unusual for females whose ears curved down.

“You really should be more careful,” she said blankly.

Homraz snatched his journal back with a small growl.

“Mind your business,” he snarled.

“I’m Kulah, your senior guide for the year,” she announced, sticking her hand out

“Didn't ask for your life story for Sirim's sake.”

“You are quite the cantankerous individual.”

“You don’t stop talking.”

“I do in many circumstances. This happens to not be one of them.”

Go away, Homraz thought grouchily.

The line finally moved ahead and Homraz had managed to snag the last bag of snufftoads.

“The first order of business is to get to know each other. Meaning, I shall be dining with you this evening.”

“Do what you want."

Ignoring the obvious annoyance in Homraz’s, Kulah followed after him with her tray, boldly sitting across from the grouchy half-orc.

They'd sat near the trees by another embellished door. This one had an engraving of an old Sokoran queen on it. Transfixed by its unique work, Homraz didn’t notice Kulah explaining the history of that queen.

“-political reforms, in particular, were her strongest... are you listening?”

The half-orc snapped back to reality with a start.

“You are spacey,” Kulah chided.

“Maybe you're just boring,” Homraz snapped. "Nothing’s interesting about Mamkamafan politics after you went through a friggin' four-year course on it."

Kulah looked surprised.

  
  


Homraz instantly wanted to punch the smug grin he saw sliding onto her face. At least, he imagined it was a grin. The elf hardly smiled or made any mouth movement aside from speaking.

  
  


***

Dhurgan was way in over her head.

After her unusual entrance to the orientation, she’d cringed five feet back into her own body. She hadn’t meant to show up late, and the lecture she’d gotten from that elf hurt considering how long her Nar’ube chewed her out for leaving the battery running in the RV. 

She’d make a mental note to go shopping for a new one later.

Even after being called out embarrassingly by the orientation committee, she’d been doing fine until she’d gotten stares from some other orcs and ogres. A random elf even started making signs at her. She’d gently mimed the motion of another person furiously motioning to their neck, and her hand promptly found her scent gland. Eyes widening in horror, she realized her mistake.

  
  


So, she had to stop by the campus’ general store and purchase at least three boxes of extra-large patches. The cashier, a human, gave her a sympathetic look as she slammed the boxes down on the counter and dug twenty yauvudi out of her pocket.

She’d gotten lost at least four times on the way to the next stop for the tour and just missed it when she finally got to the library. She was this close to giving up all hope of catching the tour and contemplated just asking where the dorms were.

Luckily, she’d bumped into Adit. Who were they? A friggin’ lifesaver, that’s who. The human from the campus store, who was also her senior mentor by coincidence, had been gracious enough to show her around and help her register for her classes.

“The tours always forget that part,” Adit had said. “It’s stupid and they end before they can show the freshies where to sign up.”

“Thanks so much for this,” Dhurgan thanked Adit for the umpteenth time that day.

“No problem. I was gonna end my shift anyway.”

A loud growl interrupted the congenial exchange.

“On that note, let’s head to the mess hall,” they chuckled.

The sweet smell of the food almost did Dhurgan in. She and Adit quickly loaded up as Dhurgan got to know more about them. Their family had moved to Runa’an for their dad’s job offer, and they never looked back. They were studying magecraft at the university.

“And what about you?” asked Adit wiping their hands on the cloth hankies the school provided

“Well my Nar’ube is a Surag, and my Nar’ abe is a Reygol,” Dhurgan started. “They mated after my Nar’ube impressed her during a fighting tournament.”

“Wow! Their story sounds so dreamy,” cooed Adit. 

“Yeah, they act like everyday’s their mating ceremony,” winced Dhurgan, a pained expression on her face.

“And what’s wrong with that?” asked Adit, puzzled by their mentee’s shift in demeanor. They paused before gathering the trays to place by the trash cans.

“Have you seen a Fjorgan mating ceremony?”

Adit blanched before the two broke out into a hearty laugh.

“Oh, gods!” snickered the human. “That sounds painful!”

“You’re telling me, pal!” chortled Dhurgan. “Traumatized, for life.”

Mid-cackle, something slammed into her hard. As a mountain of muscle, she barely moved and looked down to see just who it was that bumped into her

Her eyes widened in cursed surprise.

“You again?”

“You again!”

  
  



	5. You Again!

Homraz couldn’t be more pissed. As if his day hadn’t been terrible enough, the three moons decided to tear it to shreds.

_ Why the fuck  _ was that alpha from that morning was right here? At his school? As an afterthought, he noticed that she didn’t reek anymore. His eyes traveled to her neck.

_ Thank Gods! _

“Do- Do you two know each other?” winced Adit. The air was getting quite tense.

The two turned to them immediately yelling, “ _ No! _ ”

“Palikos! Sorry for asking!” Adit backpedaled.

Homraz shot the alpha a look. She shot one back.

“So he speaks,” she drawled. Her tone sounded somewhat teasing. Did she not notice the face he was trying to make to puke that morning?!

“Not to you,” Homraz pointedly countered.

“Funny, because you could at least do that much for someone who -oh I don’t know -pulled you from in front of a  _ truck _ .”

“I would have been  _ fine _ !”

“Yeah, fine powdered,” she snorted.

“I didn’t need help! Not from  _ you! _ ”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!”

“Someone like _you!_ ” Homraz punctuated with a sharp jab of his finger in the center of the alpha’s chest. “An arse who thinks the world revolves around them!”

The whole hall went quiet. The outburst had drawn a small crowd, whereas Kulah and Adit had drawn back by now. It wasn’t looking too good.

“What?”

The alpha looked confused. Like she didn't know what the Palikos Homraz was talking about.

" _ Why _ would I do that?"

Homraz didn't have time for this.

“I don’t even know you! And you think I owe you something?”

“No, I just don’t see the point in you being such a jerk! I didn’t do anything wrong,” the alpha’s tone lost some of its anger. It was almost like she was trying to defuse him?

He didn’t have time to shoot off another answer.

“ _ I demand to know what the  _ **_Palikos_ ** _ is going on _ !”

A hush sliced through the crowd. Any students with their phones out quickly stashed them back in their pockets. 

Mrs. Phambili stormed her way through the crowd, marching her way right up to the two. 

Quick as a cat, the dean sharply pinched both orcs’ ears between her stern fingers.

“In my many years as dean of this establishment,” she snapped. “I have  _ never _ had to deal with such a public disturbance. There are other students here in case you haven’t noticed! So if you're quite done with your disruptive display, you’ll be accompanying me to my office!”

And with that, the dean stormed off, with two  _ very _ cowed orcs in tow.

If Homraz had thought his day was bad, he knew it was gonna get a  _ whole _ lot worse.


	6. Well, This is Awkward

Mrs. Phambili pinched the bridge of her nose with such force it could twist steel. It was only the first day of school, and she already had to deal with two imbeciles who showed up late, started fights, and one who didn’t know what scent-patches were.

If there ever was a trifecta more terrifying than Hais, Bestos, and Sirim, it would be the three infractions she just recounted!

“Dhurgan Fjorgan and Homraz Freijord. I don’t expect you two to know all our rules seeing as how one of you skipped the tour, and you’re both new to Malak National.”

Both of them visibly relaxed at that point. Good. It was time to deliver the first blow.

“But I expect you to have some level of decorum and respect for the history of this school!”

Both of them cringed at least three feet back into their body.

“I hope you're aware of the impact of your unruly behavior and how much damage you could’ve caused to this school’s reputation. It isn’t becoming of new students to behave in this manner when they have nothing to argue about!”

At that, the two lost their cowed demeanor and began to protest.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“You don’t know what happened!”

Mrs. Phambili had heard enough. Grinding her teeth she stood up abruptly.

“ _ Enough _ !”

The two had enough sense to stop running their mouths for a while. The dean leaned forward. Time for the kill shot.

“I’m ensuring that you two share classes for the entirety of the semester. If you can’t become friends, or at least quit bickering in that time, then I’ll make you share classes your entire tenure here at Malak National!”

The two gulped and side-eyed each other.

She adjusted her glasses, catching the glint of the hanging lamps. They should know she meant business.

“You are dismissed. And do count yourselves grateful you aren’t expelled.” 

Both parties nodded. After both had finally left, the smaller one leaving first cursing under his breath, and the bigger one growling in annoyance, Mrs. Phambili smiled.

“Enjoy your year, you two.”

***

Eyeing the one that got her into this mess, Dhurgan couldn’t fathom spending an entire school year with  _ that _ !

She knew it was a stupid move to keep arguing with the little jerk. They'd be spending an entire semester,  _ semester,  _ together. How much of it became a living palikos depended on the both of them. 

Clearing the air was something she was used to, as she was often told she had the temperament of a beta.

But this breed of a grade-a arse?

Sucking in a breath, there was only one way to find out.

“So-”

“Leave it,” came the short, snappish, and dismissive reply.

“But-”

“Nope.”

“Can you just-”

“I can’t.”

_ So far, so good,  _ Dhurgan thought icily.

A loud crash brought a fitting end to the tension.

Both parties turned to find the janitor’s closet swung wide open and human along with an equally guilty elf assaulted by an army of mops, brooms, and cleaners’ brushes.

“You two are not cut out for secret service,” chastised Dhurgan, quirking her brow inquisitively.

“Your mentor was quite worried about your  _ removal _ from the cafeteria,” chimed in the elf, “Although I cannot fault them for spying. The last we saw of you, the dean was about to gut you alive.”

“ _ How dare you defile my precious hall! _ ” mocked Adit, in an award-winning re-enactment of the dean’s intervention from lunch. “Dhurgan, my dude, I still don’t know how you let her drag you like she was your grandma!”

“Very funny, Adit,” growled Dhurgan. “I see you made a new friend.”

She was desperate for a topic change.

"Ah yes, I'm Kulah, that one’s senior guide” she added, nodding in Homraz’s direction. “A pleasure to meet you."

"Don't change the subject, Ganny!" groaned Adit. "You gotta tell me. Did she hit ya with extra classes, a referral? C'mon, what'd she do?"

"Shared classes. The rest of the year." sighed Dhurgan.

All three parties turned to Homraz, who was very busy storming down the hall.

Running to catch up with him, Adit placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hi, there! I’m Adit, and you are?”

“Get off,” Homraz snarled, angrily eying their hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, _ get off! _ " snickered Adit.

Growling even more irritably, Homraz bared his tusks causing Adit to back off.

"Hooh-kay. Bye!" Adit nervously chuckled as they ran back to Dhurgan and Kulah.

“Per my psych evaluation, your new classmate suffers from Pissed Off Personality Disorder.”

As the four left the administrative building and traveled back to the dorms, they settled into a pattern. Adit and Kulah chatted up a storm, with Dhurgan occasionally joining in. Homraz, however, just walked with a permanent scowl etched on his face.

Should she feel guilty? No, he was the one who started a fight, berated her,  _ and _ iced out her attempts at diplomacy.

Even still, she knew they weren't going to get anywhere with ill-will as thick as a tree-trunk between them.

"Look, this school year is gonna punish us both if we can’t figure out whatever the heck happened this morning."

Homraz scowled at her sideways.

“So I’m not asking you to apologize, I just wanna know what I did that got you so mad in the first place.”

“I can’t stomach an alpha’s scent.”

Dhurgan blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to ask why just as Homraz growled out, “No I won’t tell you why, and yes, I’m mad you pretended scent blockers don’t exist!”

“Actually-”

The smaller orc glared at her in disbelief.

“You’re joking.”

Dhurgan shook her head.

“You can’t really blame me. Gristar’s a pretty small town, and a traditional one at that.”

Homraz stopped abruptly.

“Wait, you mean you’re actually a  _ Fjorgan  _ Fjorgan?” asked Homraz.

“Duh! Weren’t you listening during Mrs. Phambili’s rant?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just thought it was some reclamist BS. I read up on your province a lot. I’m surprised you even know how to drive.”

“Hey! At least this village idiot knows how to cross the street.”

Homraz scowled at that but said nothing.

“Still a sore spot,” cringed Dhurgan, rubbing the back of her neck. “Let’s start over.”

“I’m not talking to you more than I have to. Got that?” he growled in anger. His voice sounded like a calm before a storm.

“If that’s how you want it then,” sighed Dhurgan. “But I still think we should give it a try.”

“Just stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours. Plain and simple.”

With that, Homraz stormed off angrily leaving the other three to their thoughts.

“Goodnight!” Dhurgan called after him.

And that night, she decided to make it her personal challenge to befriend the scowling omega with the raven hair.


	7. Make An Effort

“Come on! We’re gonna be late!”

“Geez, why are we”- _ yawn _ \- “running?”

“Because you slept in!”

“I’ll make it up alright? Sheesh!”

“You’re the worst mentor ever.”

The spectacle of a harried orc dragging a human along caused quite a stir in the early morning hours that Monday. Dodging students still burdened with late-night classes, and the occasional carrier phoenix, the two barely got to the campus tram on time.

Breathing heavy, and lightly sweaty from the short marathon of that morning’s rush, Adit barely managed to flop their head over to pointedly look at the jerk responsible for dragging them out of bed at an ungodly 3:00 in the morning.

“Next time,” panted Adit. “You do this yourself. Don’t drag me out of bed at the buttcrack of dawn for this.”

To illustrate their point, they slumped further in the cold, blue seat. 

“We’ve got an hour till they open, anyways.”

“Maybe you should get used to waking up early,” came the breathy reply.

“Maybe you should shove that idea up your pretty little arse,” spat Adit

***

“Three…two… one…  _ open _ !”

Adit and Dhurgan rushed inside eager to get their hands on the first fresh baked desserts. 

“I’m never doing this with you again,” grouched the human as they sipped some morning aether.

“That’s fine, I’ll just get lost around the campus again and fail this semester,” lamented Dhurgan.

“Friggin’ drama queen.”

The early spring chill settled on the two friends as they headed to their first class. Swinging open the first teakwood door, they entered the General Studies building.

“Have fun wooing your omega, Dhurgan.”

“There’s no wooing, you blockhead,” Dhurgan sighed tiredly.

“Sure, there isn’t,” called Adit as they sauntered down the hallway to General Biology

Dhurgan shook her head as she pushed open the door to Calculus. Adit had teased her all night about the temerity of pursuing a friendship with a prick like Homraz. 

_ “He can’t be that bad, can he?” _

_ “Sure, he isn’t: if you’re into edgelords times infinity.” _

_ “No one’s into anyone, sheesh.” _

She’d find out for herself once she opened that door.

***

The empty classroom, save for a slumped over elf and a human two rows down from him seemed to shrink in comparison to Dhurgan. 

_ ‘Bestos _ ,  _ was she always that tall?’ _ wondered Homraz. He hadn’t noticed her size due to the mostly confrontational nature of their interactions.

She  _ towered _ in the small space. At least eight-feet, which was tall even for an alpha. And that wasn’t just height. The obnoxious carmine tee (which proudly proclaimed ‘Hunk’) seemed stretched past capacity, deftly hugging her chest and abs. She had a black bombers jacket that clung to her biceps and stopped just above her waist and river blue ripped jeans caressing those powerful thighs. A necklace of red siriam bear fangs adorned her neck, alternated with khol square pendants. Her curly, ginger hair hung over her broad shoulders.

“Hey, dude!”

“It’s friggin’ 3:45. What’re you doing up so early?”

“I had a surprise for you!”

“What is this, a birthday party?”

“Aw, lighten up,” she pouted, sliding a box over to him.

“The palikos is this?” Homraz growled, peeking inside. A sweet aroma wafted from the box.

“Fresh snufftoads with iggyberry filing and caramelized bushboar pieces on top!”

“How’d you-”

“I just thought you’d have a sweet tooth,” she beamed.

“Why?”

“Consider it a peace offering!”

The charming deserts were still warm. Did she wake up that early just to get him some pastries?

“They’re too hot,” Homraz groused, tearing into the largest snufftoad.

“Sure they are,” laughed Dhurgan.

The two settled into an awkward silence until a small growl, once again, ripped through the quiet.

“Bestos, did’ ya swallow a direwolf or something?”

“Nah, just forgot to eat this morning.” She checked her phone. “And the class is about to start. Joy.”

“Here,” he mumbled, pushing the box across the desk. “You bought too much.”

“You don’t have to-Mnf!”

She was cut off by a burst of sweetness in her mouth.

“Shut up. It’s still too damn early.”

Just then, the bell rang.

Dhurgan quickly swallowed the half-eaten snufftoad and slid the box under the double desk. 

"Good morning students. Welcome to the first math class of this semester, also known as Palikos itself. Feel free to groan at the pause," droned the professor, sounding not quite alive.

Judging by the moan of despair that rose from the disconsolate classroom, the professor wasn't lying.

***

The next class of the day had been Natural History. Dhurgan was completely shocked when she found out Falonde didn't teach the subject due to "controversial nature". Or, as Homraz put it, "utter and total bull."

After that was Alchemy, World Religions, and World history. Out of the six classes they had, half of them were Homraz's favorites. Dhurgan didn't particularly enjoy Alchemy and Calculus if her low marks on the placement assessments were anything to go by.

But the last class, physical education, was a fitting end to the draining day. Here, she was completely in her element as the coach went through a couple of pacer exercises and some agility training. 

She got many compliments from the coach and some other classmates as the classes were dismissed for the day. Turning to Homraz, she checked on him to see how much fun he was having. The omega had run laps around some ogre and was in a verbal, turned physical altercation, with the jerk. 

“Say that to my face, I dare you!”

"It ain't my fault you tripped over your own shoelace for Bestos sake," snickered the ogre.

“You friggin’ tripped me! It’s your fault you ain’t fast enough to outrun me!”

"You wanna go, tiny?!"

Dhurgan really didn't want that great first day to end with her new friend having died trying to fight a dude three times his size.

“Hey, Homraz!” called Dhurgan jogging up to him. She must’ve had more sway than she thought because Homraz immediately stopped with his fist inches away from the oni’s nose.

“The heck do you want?” he shouted gruffly.

“Just came to see how you were doing! The pacers were pretty hard, huh?”

“If you can’t tell, I’m about to kick some arse over here!” Homraz snarled

“Aren’t you tired from running though?” Dhurgan laughed. “I don’t know about you, but those first two tests took a lot out of me!”

That seemed to disarm Homraz a bit. Turning back to the jerk that started the fight, Homraz yelled, "Hope ya choke on a snufftoad. "

As Dhurgan laughed at Homraz's antics, she flashed a small growl at the ogre. She wasn't above baring her tusks to a troublemaker. 

"Your shirts shrink in the wash or something?"

Dhurgan looked down at the fitted black tank top and red basketball shorts. 

"Nope, just hard to find things in my size."

Pausing a bit, Homraz growled, “I didn’t need your help back there.”

“I didn’t say you did.”

Amber-yellow eyes, constricted by rings of black, locked onto wooden brown ones with an awkward pause.

“Yeah, well don’t interfere next time,” he huffed.

“So I can watch you get torn apart by another person you pissed off?”

“I would’ve decked him!”

“And probably died in the process.”

“I’m not some weak omega in need of saving! The sooner you get that into your head, the better!” Homraz yelled, pushing Dhurgan, though it did little to move her.

Silence strangled whatever life the conversation had left, and lasted till the two got to the dorms. 

"Night, Homraz."

"Whatever, " he called back tiredly. 

Dhurgan’s heart sank at that a little bit. 

_ It’s okay,  _ she reminded herself.  _ As long as I make an effort, I’ll get through to him. _

Adit was in the dorm commons playing  _ Warlock’s Warden  _ when Dhurgan tiredly trudged inside.

“She lives another day!”

“Har-de-har har,” sighed Dhurgan.

“Can’t I celebrate? My new charge went to school with a sociopath, and came back in one piece!”

“He isn’t a sociopath. Just, well, cranky!”

As the words left her mouth, Durgan hoped she’d grow to believe them.


	8. Make An Effort Pt. 2

_‘Dad is home’. That’s the first thing Homraz notes as he turns the doorknob._

_‘He’s sitting at the kitchen table. He smells weird.’_

_‘He’s following me’, thinks Homraz, as he leadenly trudges up the stairs._

_‘I’m running. Have to find my nest. Nest is safe.’_

_Homraz runs faster, his legs churning in the now quicksand stairs. His door is right in front of him. He’s almost there!_

_A clawed hand grabs the back of his shirt. It yanks him back, hard. As the tusks near his neck, his body forced to the floor, Homraz can’t kick. Can’t scream. Can’t fight. His legs are lead, the pressing weight on his back is a mountain. The owner’s scent isn’t cloying, it’s choking._

_He can’t breathe, can’t breathe! Can’t breathe! He succumbs._

“ **Stop!** ”

Homraz jolted up with a start, his fist stinging from where he punched the wall.

Sweat coated his entire body, drenching his nightshirt and sliding in rivulets down his neck as he swallowed for air.

Tears, not fallen, clung to his eyes. He scrubbed them off and down his face.

“Bestos.”

He didn’t know how he did it, but he made the trek to the dorm kitchens and yanked open the first wood cabinet to the right.

Sighing in annoyance, he snatched a glass off the shelf, letting two tears roll down. 

“Where’s the fucking pills?”

As he rifled through the other cabinets, he reached his hand to the back of his neck, stroking the erased mark.

_‘The surgery is expensive sir. It may even destroy the neck gland completely!’_

_‘It doesn’t matter, just get it off my son!’_

**“Agh!”**

The glass on the counter lay in pieces. Shards on the floor beamed the moon back up to his face, the shards in his hand forced dark red rivulets down his palm. He clutched the wounded hand hissing in anger as tears threatened to stream down his face.

“Great,” he seethed. “Where’s the fucking First Aid kit?”

“Adit said they put all that stuff in a special pantry. It’s on your right.”

Homraz whipped his head around so fast, his neck almost broke. A small growl reverberated from his throat, a clear sign to stay away. 

“Whoa! I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Dhurgan, placing her hands in front of her. “I just came down here for a late-night snack.”

“You’re the last one I wanna see right now,” Homraz snarled quietly, panting slightly as his heart thrummed in a panic. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be down there, and he’d taken off his scent-blocker before bed.

“I can tell. But that cut is pretty nasty, and you can’t disinfect it yourself.”

Homraz scrunched his brows in anger. He eased away slowly, growling low in his throat the whole time.

“I know what a night terror looks like, y’know. I used to help my little sister with hers.”

Curious, Homraz’s low growl simmered slowly to a stop. He straightened up from his guarded stance, if only a little.

“What were her terrors like?”

“I’ll tell you while I help,” she offered, taking the small gauze roll from the first aid cabinet. “We can’t have you bleeding all over the floor, bruh.”

Homraz said nothing as Dhurgan disinfected the wound with lye, wiped it, and snugly tied the gauze around it, all the while recounting how her sister used to get harassed by some school bullies for being born tuskless. The bullying got so bad, her sister couldn’t close her eyes without seeing the imagined faces of her tormentors.

“Whenever that happened, I sang her a little something,” Dhurgan said as she finished.

“What was it?” Homraz asked softly. Dhurgan looked up, surprised that he could do anything softly. “The song?”

“You want me to sing it?” asked Dhurgan, in even greater surprise.

Homraz grunted noncommittally.

“Um, okay,” Dhurgan gulped nervously. Clearing her throat, she began.

“ _Little Ur, why do you call yourself weak?_

_You are the strongest of them all._

_Why do you despise yourself?_

_Hold your head high._

_The night brings foul whispers._

_The day brings cruel remarks._

_But you are stronger than it all.”_

The deep timbre of her voice slowly lulled Homraz’s anxiety, wrapping around him softly like a warm fur. The song itself, conjured up images of a mother comforting her frightened child.

As Dhurgan finished the song, Homraz’s agitated scent slowly faded to softly spiced currant.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” sighed Dhurgan softly.

Homraz’s scent turned flared once more, filling the kitchenette with a peppery smell, and he yanked his hand back from Dhurgan.

“You bring this up again, you’re dead.”

“My lips are sealed,” Dhurgan sighed. Her shoulders sagged a bit and she looked at him, mildly bemused.

The two got up and went their separate ways back to their dorm rooms.

About halfway down the hall, Homraz realized he forgot to take the pills. Rushing back to the kitchen counter, the two designated blue tablets and a small glass of water greeted him.

Homraz sighed deeply and gulped them down.

Back in his room, Homraz found himself humming the soothing melody of Dhurgan’s song. As he drifted off to sleep, his strained hum morphed into the sweet song from downstairs, accompanied by visions of crimson hair, star-like freckles, and strong hands.

***

The rest of the week wasn't too hard on Dhurgan. Her efforts with Homraz, however, seemed like they stonewalled over and over. Aside from that night in the kitchenette, it was like he was feral, shying away from any sort of affection, lashing out at those who got too close. And Dhurgan still didn’t know why. 

She’d tried asking his mentor, but Kulah either didn’t know or wouldn’t tell.

The whole experience left her very drained and, honestly, she just wanted to sleep. Luckily, today was a weekend, so she just had to go over all the homework assigned by the teachers. 

Yawning as she rolled out from under the duvet, she grasped around for her phone. After clicking past her screensaver, taking a moment to smile at the picture of her family, she checked for any new messages from them.

After her first day, much of Dhurgan’s homesickness had faded. She’d gotten on a video call with her family and stayed on till she fell asleep. Their smiling faces, joyful laughter, and antics put Dhurgan at ease.

It also helped that the first day was relatively easy. Adit was a huge help, her teachers were cool, and she got to know new people!

_‘See?’_ she chided herself. ‘ _It’s only going to get easier. The first day was great!’_

The time on her phone was listed at 3:50 in the morning. She’d woken up a little early. Oh well, she could still be productive.

Kneeling to give a quick prayer to Muth, she got up and walked over to the closet. A small hill of shirts, pants, and shorts had formed by the time she found her Nar’ube’s boxing gloves. Slipping them on, she marveled at how well they fit her, despite being a head shorter than her sire.

Dhurgan took a moment of pause to look around the room. She’d spent the first night unpacking her boxes and placing each important item around the room. Her Nar’ abe’s furs were draped across the bed while her _sugthur_ hung on a wall. But the gloves, Dhurgan had saved a special place for them in the closet. They lay hidden carefully in a box at the bottom. The window by the desk was still bare, Dhurgan would buy some curtains to place there later. Her laptop and a cold mug of aether sat on the desk, a testament to last night’s “catch-up” ordeal. Next to the bed, a bright red punching bag stood its ground as Dhurgan advanced on it.

The old thing had been a twelfth birthday gift of hers, following her Joktag. Her Nar’ube had taken it upon herself to train Dhurgan more seriously and Dhurgan had never been happier in her life then. That was until her Nar’ abe had a second litter, of course. 

Swinging on one punch, then two, Dhurgan eased into her routine. Each jab landed on the hard leather with a hard _thud_ , each hook reverberated through the bag. Even in the violent nature of fighting, Dhurgan had found peace in it. 

Fjorgans fought to release anger, solve conflicts, and even court mates. Fighting was never used among them as a tool of strife but as a way of bringing each one closer. To fight was an honorable lifestyle. Her clan’s dialect even had a word for it: _Muthgaran._ “To understand the strength of another.” It wasn’t simple fisticuffs, it was an act of acknowledging one’s personhood and building bridges.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, she grabbed her phone and laced up her sneakers.

The light was filtering in as 4:00 brought in the sun’s bright blue rays. It flashed onto the keys that jingled in Dhurgan’s grasp. Locking the door behind her, she jogged down the hall.

Morning runs became a sort of ritual early on in her life. Her Nar’ube always woke her and the other cubs at first light to take a lap in the woods near their den.

Though she remembered complaining at first, Dhurgan had grown to love running through the towering pines, inhaling fresh morning air, and catching a glimpse of the local spearstag herds. The love of nature that her Nar’ube instilled in her stayed with her for the rest of her life, and she was so very thankful for it.

Dhurgan wrenched herself out of her thoughts just as she reached dorm room 210.

_Homraz’s dorm._

Sure, they’d made some baby steps a couple nights ago, but Homraz was far from what most would consider a friend. If the school year was going to continue without incident, they needed to have a moment where they could actually relax as friends.

And what better way to do that than to invite him on her run?

Dhurgan confidently knocked on the door.

  
  


***

Homraz was a relatively simple kinda guy, or so he’d like to think. You left him alone, he’d leave you alone. You try and start something and, well…

He also liked his sleep. Mess with that, and you’re asking to die. 

So, when he heard a knock on his door at 4:0-fucking-5 in the morning, he was _not_ happy.

Stomping over to the door and flinging it open, he prepared to verbally shred apart whoever decided to raise palikos itself at that ungodly hour.

He almost did a double-take when he saw Dhurgan at his door with a thousand watt smile. 

“Homraz!” waved Dhurgan happily. “Morning, bro!”

_‘What in the-_ ’

“Could you keep it down?! Some of us are tryna sleep!”

“Ah, sorry,” Dhurgan sheepishly apologized.

“What the heck do you want?” he tiredly sighed

“You wanna jog with me?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s too early in the morning for any of that.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Nope.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, you know.”

Homraz stiffened at that. He'd heard that phrase from many alphas in his life. Selfish pricks who thought that his refusal, or extreme disinterest, was a challenge for them to have their way with him.

“Try,” Homraz coldly retorted.

“I’ll buy you snufftoads on the way,” Dhurgan offered in a teasing voice.

Once snufftoads were mentioned, Homraz thought it over. He didn’t really want to waste money buying the sweets himself, and he’d get to run it off? Not too bad of a deal. Plus, if the knothead he was with did try anything funny, he could just mace her.

"Give me a sec to get ready," he sighed.

  
  



	9. Almost There

_ “There's a lion in the wardrobe _

_ And a wolf out the door _

_ I might never get to heaven _

_ But I've been there before _

_ 'Cause when she's lying in my sheets _

_ In that new t-shirt I bought _

_ Ain't no place that I gotta be-” _

The loud belting came from a certain human’s dorm that weekend morning.

Headphones in and dino slippers on, Adit had just finished cleaning their dorm when a knock came from their door.

Opening it wide, they smiled up at the gorgeous form on the other side.

“Morning, love. You sound absolutely beautiful.”

Adit blushed happily.

“I hope it’s not a bad time?” Kulah asked.

“Not at all, babe,” chuckled Adit smartly. “Got any plans?”

“I was hoping you’d accompany me to brunch?”

“Sounds great! We haven’t gone out in ages,” Adit answered, enthusiastically. Their eyes trailed back up over Kulah. “And if you stay in here, I don’t think we will.”

“Overdressed?” Kulah nervously laughed.

It didn’t help that she was dressed in yet another suit. This time, it was a blush pink pencil skirt that hugged her large thighs and a matching blazer that hugged her plush curves. The collar of the white shirt underneath bloomed in a fabric rose that tied itself up in a white bow. Kulah’s ears boasted a new set of earrings dripping with rose gold diamonds and inlaid with silver. A matching silver harpy cuff adorned the other ear, contrasting with the sweet brown of her skin. Her braids sat atop her head in a tightly coiled bun.

Adit, on the other hand, had a large pair of grey sweats that sat low on their hips, no shirt, and their hair was tousled over their shoulder on the side, not shaved. A pair of space blue dinosaur slippers tied the fashionable ensemble together. 

Next to Kulah, they were pretty much bare.

Adit kicked their tongue out of their heart and back into their mouth.

“Not at all babe. Just leave so I can actually think for a second.”

“I’ll be in the lot, love.”

Closing the door behind Kulah, they shot a quick text to Dhurgan.

_ ‘Study hall monday. @ 12. Don’t be late.’ _

Adit then ran to the closet, flinging it wide open. 

_ ‘What to wear, what to wear, what to wear!’ _

Their eyes fastened on a pair of long jean overalls, a thin, black turtleneck, and some red hightops.

_ Gotcha! _

Grabbing the unsuspecting clothes, they threw them on, snagged a red ball cap, and sprinted for the dorm doors. 

***

Waiting in the parking lot, Kulah thought back to the first day she met Adit.

_ Waiting outside the administrator’s office, Kulah could hardly sit still. After being sheltered behind wealthy walls for most of her life, her parents had finally agreed to let her take four years of college. Of course, she already exceeded the education levels, but the experience and credentials were necessary to introduce their daughter to high society. Her parents were inside finishing up the paperwork. _

_ “Look,” hissed a voice from the opposite end of the hall. “I made five visits here trying to switch courses. Will you at least let me see the dean?” _

_ “I’m sorry ma’am, but it’s above me now.” sniffed the stuffy desk attendant. _

_ Against her better judgement, Kulah turned her head to observe the exchange. _

_ A human was at the front desk berating the attendant. They had on a tanktop, jean shorts, and scuffed sneakers with a hoodie. While they continued yelling, the desk attendant had a sneer on her face. _

_ “For the last five times that I’ve had to see your arse, it’s not ma’am. Just address me by my name, sheesh.” _

_ “If you have such an issue with me, you can talk to our help services over the phone.” _

_ While they continued yelling, the desk attendant had a sneer on her face. _

_ “It’s not you, it’s the fact that every time I’ve been here, you give me some crappy excuse about the course being too full or the system being backlogged. And you keep misgendering me on purpose!” _

_ “What are you, a princess? Oh sorry, a prince?” laughed the attendant. _

_ “They may not be one, but I certainly am,” calmly interjected Kulah.  _

_ Indeed the heavy jewelry and expensive clothing left no doubt in anyone’s minds that she was royalty. _

_ Both parties stopped the somewhat tense exchange as Kulah neared the desk. _

_ “Hello,” stammered the desk attendant. “Ms. Bindu, how may I be of service?” _

_ “I see you’ve received no etiquette training. You appear to be highly inefficient at your job if a student needs to visit five times simply to switch courses.” _

_ “Of course not. It’s just that this particular student has caused quite a stir multiple times. I’m afraid something might even be wrong with them.” _

_ “As far as I can tell, you’ve disrespected the student’s identity. That’s reason alone to leave this office. Possibly the school.” quipped Kulah. _

_ The attendant gulped deeply in fear. A panicked look ghosted their face. _

_ “Now, now! There’s no need to resort to that. Mx. Sukarno? I’ll be happy to get you those courses right away!” _

_ As the attendant shuffled nervously to her office, Kulah looked back at the human. _

_ “Thanks!” they shouted happily, hugging Kulah tightly. _

_ “Um, you’re welcome?” Kulah stuttered, caught off guard by the grand display of random affection. _

_ “You’re new here, huh?” _

_ “Oh, um-yes. I’m Kulah Bindu. Pleasure to meet you.” _

_ “Name’s Adit, but you can call me Aura herself.” _

_ Kulah’s face flushed a soft umber, complimenting her beautiful brown skin. “Charmed, I’m sure.” _

_ The two stared in each other’s eyes for a moment before the click of an opening door ended the short reverie. _

_ “My parents! Ah, well. It was lovely making your acquaintance. Let me know if I can help you again.” _

_ “Nah,” smirked Adit. “That’s my favor to return.” _

_ “Kulah! Come along now, we haven’t time to dawdle!” _

Those three years had been the time of Kulah’s life! Adit was an amazing partner and loved her for her, not money. Though it did come between them at times, the two knew they were meant to last.

“Ready to go!” Adit called.

Kulah looked up from where she was leaning on the car.

“After you,” Kulah declared and gestured to her car.

Call her excessive or a rich kid, but anything she did had to be done in style and style only.

So, it was no surprise that Kulah’s ride was the newest Phoenix Beltline. The model had a trim silver finish and a rose gold matte. Its sleek build was only matched by the sweet leather and gold interior. 

The only caveat was that it came with a driver, seeing as how Kulah’s parents were keen on knowing their daughter’s whereabouts at all times. Even if it was across the sea.

Personally, Kulah thought it might have been a bit much, but her mother gifted it to her before she left college. It’d be a great insult to not use it.

“Where to?” Adit purred happily. 

“Brunch, dearest.”

The chauffeur opened the door for both Kulah and her date, then silently went to his place in the front.

“Splurging today, huh?” teased Adit.

“Ever the jester aren’t you, love?”

***

“See?” panted Dhurgan. “I told you it was gonna be fun.”

Homraz wanted murder. More than anything at that moment. Just murder. His legs were killing him, and his lungs refused to take in any more air.

“Sh-uh up!” he spat. “I’m burning in sixty different places. Half of them, I didn’t even know I had!”

Dhurgan looked at him like she was about to combust. 

Then she laughed.

_ ‘How does she even have enough air left to talk?’ _

“Phew! I was worried I went too easy on you.”

_ Easy? _

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Homraz growled back.

“The other day,” she wheezed. “You told me- _ pant- _ you’re not just _ -wheeze _ -some weak omega.” Dhurgan straightened up and stretched her arms behind her head.

“So I’m not gonna treat you like one,” she finished, offeAditg a hand to a still hunched over Homraz.

Homraz didn’t know what to think about that.

“One more lap!”

“Are you serious?”

“Come on, we’re almost there!”

  
  



	10. With You

“So, how was your first week?” asked Adit.

“Quite wonderful. My charge however, is beginning to make me question signing up for this.” Kulah sighed.

“I hear ya,” laughed Adit.

“Do you remember when we were like that?”

“Full of rage and the liability to murder someone?”

“No, silly. I mean younger and fresh faced,” chuckled Kulah.

“You’re starting to sound like a granny there.”

“I have to say, I’m impressed with his work ethic. The freshmen here usually don’t survive their first classes and always end up in remedial. He’s something else.”

“Yeah, well he’s stressing my charge out. Ganny’s been trying to friendship her way into his heart. Honestly, I think she’s got it bad.”

“You don’t say?” gasped Kulah.

“Yup,” smirked Adit.

“That’s unfortunate then,” chuckled Kulah as she took another bite of her fufu and boiled plantain. 

These dishes were part of Malak’s national cuisine ever since the first Sorkos elves had landed on the soil of Euris. The staple crops of plantains and different tuber varieties had led to an explosion of cultural flavors still celebrated in the present day. 

“Why?”

“He’s demi.”

“Oh.” Adit was taken by light surprise. “You sure?”

“Of course. Said so in his socials he linked in the application email.”

“Wow.” Adit bit into a cornbread slice. “But that means Ganny’s still got a shot, right?”

Kulah shook her head. 

“That, my dear, solely depends on Mr. Freijord. And we are not to meddle.”

The two were seated on the restaurant’s patio. Since the school was based in the coastal, capital city of Runa’an it had many seafront eateries and shops. Near the restaurant lay a beautiful beach with pink sands and turquoise blue water.

“Wanna go swimming?” Adit suddenly asked.

“Now?” Kulah cautiously asked. “Why do you ask?”

“Humor me,” smirked Adit. “Check please!”

***

“I don’t see why we left brunch early,” frowned Kulah.

“Like I said,” sang Adit. “Humor me!”

The two stood at the beach on the school’s south campus. The waves lapped at the pink sand shore as a school of Qorrobil swam through the air, fragrant with Ocishisque blossoms.

Some other students had the same idea and peppered the beach here and there. A couple of maAdite life classes were prodding at tidal pools while a couple of sophomores tried to impress various seniors passing through.

The two stood farther from the other students at the water’s edge. Kulah had shed her blazer and let her braids out of her bun, allowing them to whip about her face. Adit had similarly shucked off their turtleneck and rolled up the ankles of their jeans.

“I don’t suppose you know how to swim?” they smirked devilishly.

“On the contrary, I practiced every day at the manor pool.”

“Lovely, but this ain’t no pool, princess,” drawled Adit. “This is the big ol’ sea. Just miles of coastline and no cement fencing it in.”

“I’m aware.”

“Wonderful. Now off with the shoes,” demanded Adit. “You won’t be needing them.”

Kulah looked at Adit like they were crazy. Adit was a lot of things, spontaneous being one of them, but that’s what she loved best about them.

Neatly, and carefully, Kulah set aside her pumps and placed them on a dry rock. 

Satisfied, Adit kicked off their sneakers and waded into the water. Turning around, they beckoned Kulah forward with a slender red hand.

“Since you know nothing about these waves, princess,” smirked Adit. “We’ll start easy.”

“If you insist,” purred Kulah.

***

**New text from cranky snufftoad**

_ -I had a lot of fun today. Thanks or whatever. _

**You**

_ -gr8! have favor to ask  _

**cranky snufftoad**

_ -Dear Aura, your grammar’s shit. _

**You**

_ -only u wud take grmr srsly in text lol _

**cranky snufftoad**

_ -What the fuck do you want? _

**You**

_ -o yea. cud u help me @ calc? Im dying _

**cranky snufftoad**

_ -Can’t you ask someone else? _

**You**

_ -dude, i dont kno many ppl. ur the only 1 i kno whos good at dis stuff. _

**cranky snufftoad**

_ -Fine. And fix your damn grammar. Texting you like this makes fuckin’ my eyes bleed. _

**You**

_ -thx bruh! Tmrw @ 8? _

**Cranky snufftoad read your message.**

_ ‘Hmm. Guess he went to sleep.’ _

With that, Dhurgan clicked off the phone and rolled over in her covers to sleep.

_ ‘Night Homraz.’ _


	11. Make an Effort pt. 3

“Uh, could you explain it one more time?” chuckled Dhurgan.

“What do you not get? The angle in the first quadrant is π/6 and it’s basic symmetry that the second angle’s terminal line must form an angle of π/6 with the negative x-axis as shown above. So it’s π−π6=5π/6! It’s not alchemy for crying out loud!”

Dhurgan just stared blankly at Homraz. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she was totally lost. They’d been going at the equation for fifteen minutes straight. Presently, the two were at the dormitory commons and sat just across from each other at the small coffee table. Binders, folders, and journals lay strewn across the table, forming a small wasteland of work. At this point, both orcs were willing to tear out their tusks, and it showed.

“Look, I’m sorry I don’t get this but I’m trying,” sighed Dhurgan. “Can we take a break? Please?”

Homraz sighed as he rubbed his eyelids. It would do them both some good to relax and try looking at the problem with fresh eyes.

  
  


“Alright. But only for an hour. After that I’m gonna beat that equation into your brain, got that?” he growled.

“Sir, yes sir!” beamed Dhurgan jokingly.

Dhurgan got up and headed to the kitchen. There must’ve been something left in the fridge, but between the takeout the other students frequently indulged in and the protein shakes she chugged religiously, there wasn’t anything that’d be enough for a real meal. 

She considered warming up a couple of the leftovers when Homraz came into the kitchen. In the small space, Dhurgan towered over the small male. Her frame greatly outsized his and she could easily fit her large hands around the line of his jaw.

“This place is filthy!” he exclaimed.

The proclamation jolted her out of her short muse.

“Yeah, sorry dude. It was Adit’s turn to clean today but they had something to do. I don’t know where they are.” 

“Didn’t ask,” Homraz grunted as he started rifling through the cabinets and pulling out two saucepans.

“Anything in there that  _ isn’t  _ fried?”

Dhurgan gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Move,” said Homraz as he pushed Dhurgan aside to root through the fridge. There were various biodegradable containers in there, each had some form of fried food. One takeout box harbored something that looked like it used to be a bushboar barbecue. Another had the most putrid smell permeating throughout the poor fridge.

“Bestos, this isn’t a fridge! This is where leftovers go to die! How are you alive?” snarled Homraz

“Uhh, protein shakes?”

_ ‘Good moons, this sire is crazy.’ _

Casting a pessimistic glance back to the takeout grave, Homraz left the kitchenette and grabbed his jacket off the couch, still washed up with papers from the abandoned calculus homework.

“Where’re you going?” called Dhurgan.

“Getting some actual food. You’re coming too. C’mon,” Homraz called back gruffly.

“What about calculus?” snorted Dhurgan.

“Forget that. You’re starving, I’m starving, and a genius can’t think on an empty stomach.”

Dhurgan stifled a laugh and followed Homraz out the door. Since her RV still wasn’t fixed, and Homraz didn’t rent a car, the two opted to walk to a small grocery store, just three blocks away, which was open 24/7. As they walked the soft blue, purple light of near dusk bathed the street and walkway leading out the dorms.

The automatic doors slid open with a chime as the pair stepped inside the store. Homraz made a beeline for the produce aisle as Dhurgan followed behind him.

“So,” she said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “What’re we looking for?”

“Anything that isn’t a protein shake, fried, or alien spawn.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad,” whined Dhurgan.

“You’re right, it’s a lot worse.”

Homraz picked up a couple of morga peppers and inspected them. Stuffing them into the cart, he also picked up a head of cabal, some dried iggyberry, kola nuts, and some rotisserie harpy.

“So,” interrupted Dhurgan. “What’re we gonna make?”

“There’s no  _ we _ ,” snapped Homraz. “I’m going to make something edible, and  _ you’re _ going to learn from watching.”

“I’m starting to doubt your teaching methods here,” grumbled Dhurgan.

***

The sweet smell of roasted kola nuts and harpy wafted throughout the kitchenette.

The dishes that had spilled over the sink and almost devoured all space on the countertop were tamed and in the dishwasher. A bright sheen replaced the mysterious stains from all the takeout on the countertop. The floor no longer harbored mysterious gunk and stains from takeout past, but brightly proclaimed it’s baptism by mop and broom.

Over the small stove, stood the orchestrator of such order, tossing a salad of cabal and dried iggyberry while checking on the sauce.

“Phew,” sighed Dhurgan. “Everything’s finally clean.”

She flopped her head over to the stove where Homraz was finishing up the meal. Thankfully, the two had managed to restock the fridge with some essentials and banished the abomination of late-night dinners to the compost.

Two large plates clattered their way onto the counter. Steam wafted from the lovely roasted harpy and kola nut on a bed of cabal, morga, and iggyberry salad. 

“Oh gods, this looks amazing," sighed Dhurgan, giving a quick blessing to Muth before tucking into the meal. 

“Of course it is,” huffed Homraz. “ _ I _ made it, after all.”

Dhurgan stared, starry-eyed, at him, her mouth overwhelmingly full of meat and salad.

“Bro, where’d you learn how to cook like this?”

Homraz shifted a bit, and put down his fork.

“None of your business,” he grumbled, his eyes courting the floor.

Though Dhurgan felt a sting of hurt, she knew better than to press the issue. Homraz often shied away from personal questions like those about his home. He’d lash out whenever Dhurgan tried to pry into it and sulked for a long time after. 

The best thing to do with Homraz was to ease off. Show him that she wasn’t his enemy. Give him space. 

And give him time.

Silence blanketed the atmosphere between the two. Homraz pushed the food on his plate around awkwardly, until Dhurgan pushed herself up from the table and left to the living room. A minute later, she came back with Homraz’s and her binder.

Homraz eyed her warily.

“Come on,” she smiled. “It’s barely 7:30, and curfew’s at 12:10. We’ve still got time to figure this problem out, ‘kay?”

Homraz sat up warily with a soft “okay”.

It took a while, but two hours later, they’d conquered the entirety of Calculus and half of Alchemy.

“Finally!” shouted Dhurgan, pumping her fist in the air.

“Not bad,” smirked Homraz. “Now for the other half.”

“No!” groaned Dhurgan, falling to the couch dramatically.

* _ Two hours later _ *

The two had finally conquered all the homework assigned that weekend. Alchemy and Calculus, the great academic beasts that tormented Dhurgan, lay vanquished at the end of the day, and the two celebrated with two warm mugs of aether. 

Just as the exchange ended the curfew bell screeched back into existence.

As the two walked back to the rooms, Dhurgan worked up the nerve to ask the question weighing on her mind.

“Um, what are you doing tomorrow?” 

“We go to the same classes and both have a study session, what do you mean?” he asked rather confusedly.

“Ah, right,” chuckled Dhurgan. “I meant after all that.”

“None of your business.”

“Well, if you’re not doing anything, do you wanna check out the gym with me?”

“No,” he answered rather pointedly.

“Please?” Dhurgan pleaded.

“Why do you need me? Can’t you ask Alan or whoever?”

“First of all, their name’s Adit. Second, I was kinda hoping to hang out with you.”

Homraz paused a bit and eyed Dhurgan warily. “What’s in it for me?”

“You  _ might _ get to punch some alphas in the face?” she offered.

Homraz carefully mulled over his options. If he said yes, he’d have to actually go to the dumb thing. On the other hand, it did sound more entertaining than reading the same chapter of  _ World History II _ .

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“Really?” beamed Dhurgan excitedly.

“Only if you’re not stuck on the same chapter of Calc when I get back,” Homraz amended.

"Alright! Thanks man!"

“Do you have to be so fuckin' loud?” groused Homraz as the two reached Dhurgan’s dorm.

"Night!" called Dhurgan from the hall. 

"I'm literally four doors down!" he snarled back. 

"It takes more energy to say all that than just saying goodnight, y’know, " she laughed back. 

"Fine! Goodnight," the huffy half-orc growled out. 

"Knew you could do it, dude!"

"Get your arse in bed. It's late!"

"Okay, mom!" giggled Dhurgan, finally heading back inside. 

  
  



	12. Happy Place

"Oh, my gods! I can't stay awake in Calc to save my life," groaned Dhurgan.

"Truer words have never been spoken," sighed Adit.

The two happened to be at the library awaiting the arrival of another orc and ogre, who were mysteriously late.

“What’s taking those two so freaking long?”Adit asked impatiently, spinning around in the ornate wooden chair next to the desk.

"I’ll text them."

“So, how’s project ‘friendship’ coming along?” Adit drawled, humorous sarcasm dripping from their voice.

“Fine,” retorted Dhurgan. “After Homraz helped with algebra yesterday, he made dinner.”

“W-wait,” Adit abruptly said with a start. “The guy  _ cooks _ ? Are we even talking about the  _ same person _ ?  _ And _ you didn’t save any for me?”

“He’s gonna kill me,” Dhurgan blanched.

“Yes, he is! You  _ do _ realize this is too good  _ not _ to rub in his face, right?”

“Please don’t tell him I said anything! He got really pissed when I asked him how he learned!”

“Maybe he got pissy because it ruins his whole ‘hardliner with a dark past’ schtick!” Adit loudly giggled. 

Their boisterous reaction earned them a stern glare from one of the librarians. Dhurgan apologized profusely before Adit resumed.

“No,” Dhurgan explained. “He seemed angrier at whoever taught him. I’m not about to pry into the guy’s life when we just made progress.”

As if on cue, Homraz and Kulah entered the library.

“Over here!” Adit hissed loudly. “You guys took forever!”

“Do forgive us, the lecture took him a while longer than we originally thought,” apologized Kulah.

“Well, you’re here now!” Adit laughed, and got up to plant a kiss on Kulah’s cheek.

“Love, we’re still technically working. Save it for later,” Kulah lectured, leveling a stern look at Adit.

“Can I get the common translation of that?” Adit joked.

Homraz made a face, then turned back to Dhurgan who was laughing at the affectionate display. Her textbook was only a chapter ahead of where they’d stopped yesterday.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck again,” sighed an irritated Homraz.

“If I do, does that mean no gym today?” Dhurgan asked, rather sheepishly.

This was going to be a long study session.

***

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Homraz snarled in annoyance.

“Come on, you can’t back out now,” Dhurgan consoled him, pushing open the doors to  _ Fists of Steel _ . 

Homraz snorted derisively at the obnoxious gym name as the sound of clanging machines greeted his ears.

Sneaking a glance at Dhurgan’s face, he noted the palpable joy in it. 

“Let’s just get it over with,” sighed Homraz, resignedly.

An elf at the front desk waved the two over.

“Welcome!” she beamed. “Are you two looking to sign up, or giving us a trial run?”

“Just checking things out today,” Dhurgan answered.

“No problem! Miharu over there can show you two around!” 

At that, the alpha paused, lost in thought. 

“Oi, what’s up with you?” Homraz asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… that name,” murmured Dhurgan, shaking her head afterwards.

As the two made their way to the second desk, Dhurgan’s amber yellow eyes widened in recognition. A tall, purple ogress with jet black hair greeted her eyes.

“Welcome! Ya’ll stopped at the best gym in Runa- Ganny?”

“Hal?”

A few beats passed before the two broke out into a medley of disbelieving laughs, nicknames, and hugs.

“Gods! I can’t believe it,” chuckled Miharu. “Who’d’ve thought you’d leave Gristar?

“Not me, that’s for sure. Hey, your Uruk’vrak still as strong?”

“ _ Gano’ar ru thog’than ye dro pakpo, _ ” the ogress sassed. 

“Hey! You never complained,” Dhurgan laughed, blushing slightly.

“Anyways man, what brings you here? Looking to sign up?”

“Nah, just looking around today,” smiled Dhurgan.

“No problem. But seriously, this place is great,” smiled Miharu, leaving the front desk to begin the tour.

Homraz severely doubted that and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What? Is there less alphas here?” 

Miharu finally turned her attention to the small omega.

“Oh hey! Who’s your friend here, Ganny?”

“This is Homraz. He’s checking things out too!”

“Aw, nice to meet’cha, man.”

Homraz simply scowled. Even though he wasn’t much of a gym rat, he’d had to wait at his older brother’s gym multiple times in high school. The place always smelled rank, and Homraz often had to find a corner away from all the skeezy alphas coming in. One disgusting experience involved him accidentally stepping in a discarded scent-patch while trying to avoid crude remarks from an older gym member.

The experience had left a pretty grim impression of fitness centers on him, so he wasn’t so sure about this one, even with its polished interior.

“Silent type, I see,” Miharu chuckled happily. “Well, we do require all our gym members with dynamics to wear scent patches before entering. We also have all our members sign a code of conduct agreement and rules preventing them from visiting during their cycles.”

“Huh. Color me surprised,” admitted Homraz. 

“Here’s the shower and lockers,” Miharu said, pointing towards an adjoining building. “These spaces are completely personalized for everyone’s comfort and safety. Once you sign up, you’re given a key to one.” “Over there are machines,” she added, gesturing to long rows of treadmills, abdominal benches, calf machines, and dipping bars. “And way over there are the classes,” she explained, gesturing towards the fight cages and mats on the far side.

Dhurgan’s eyes immediately lit up at the sight of one of the mats.

Though its colors were unconventional, and it was indoors, it still had the qualities of a traditional joktag pit! The pit was a good three to four feet underground, far enough for an orc, but not too deep for an elf or a human. Blue lines separated the two opposing sides and detailing in Suragi script graced the sides.

“Hold on a second,” muttered Dhurgan, setting her gym bag on the ground. “Is that?” 

Miharu nodded.

“Yep! We got that installed a couple of years back after one of our fighters won a tournament. I think they were from the town next to ours.”

“Mind if I get a closer look?”

“Sure, go right ahead!”

Jumping into the empty pit, Dhurgan ran her hand along the detailing. The words read “Gruk rethan, ok gogan hoda.”  _ Our favor goes to the victor. _

Those were the same words she heard at her first fight, and many after that.

To see them, with similar meaning, etched into the sides of a cultural legacy was the best thing she’d seen all day. It was a reminder, of sorts, that she wasn’t alone in the truest sense.

“So,” announced Miharu. “What do you guys think?”

“This place is awesome!” Dhurgan beamed.

“It’s passable,” shrugged Homraz.

“Had a feeling you’d say that,” smiled the ogress. “Anyway, y'all are welcome back if you change your minds.”

Dhurgan and Maharu promptly exchanged numbers then hugged each other goodbye.

Finished with the gym tour, the two stepped outside where the warm spring air had turned a little chilly. 

“So?”

“So, what?” Homraz sighed.

“Can we visit again next week?” Dhurgan excitedly asked.

“No.”

“Come on! Why not?”

“We’ve got class next week,  _ and _ another unit test,” growled Homraz. “Honestly, you should be studying for it too!”

“Ugh, I forgot about that!” 

“And you’re gonna need my help to pass it,” he sighed.

“ _ Fine. _ ”

Playfully sulking for a minute, Dhurgan added:

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Thanks anyway.”

“You got hair in your ears or something? It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is. You helped me find my happy place,” she beamed.

“What are you? Five?” Homraz snarled. 

Dhurgan guffawed heartily. Her laugh was rough, broken, and downright hideous. But it beheld great joy and mirth. It felt like genuine happiness, something Homraz hadn’t felt in a while.

“Why can’t people just thank you for stuff?”

“Because it’s fucking weird,” he gruffed. “And why are you thanking me anyway?”

Sighing contentedly, Dhurgan looked down at her grumpy companion. A guy as tough as him, omega or not, probably wasn’t into hearing how much the small things meant to people. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be thanked.

“Back in Gristar, I used to train with at my mom’s gym. It was really fun and I learned a lot there. The whole town used to show up to my fights.”

She paused before adding:

“I’ve never spent a day away from my pack before. I hadn't even stepped foot outside of Gristar until a couple of weeks ago. It’s pretty weird being so far away. It even hurts a little.”

“So thanks for helping me find a place that felt a little like home. I needed that,” Dhurgan smiled.

“Whatever,” grumbled Homraz.

  
  
  



	13. Practice Doesn't Really Make Perfect

The voice echoed as Homraz sat up wearily. Tonight’s dream didn’t seem that bad. But it still pained him to remember the striking difference between this one and the terror that plagued him almost every night.

Groggily wiping his eyes, the half-orc tossed aside the duvet and dragged himself to his bathroom. After the last night terror, he’d moved his prescription there. He was lucky that only Dhurgan had found him like that.

Knocking back two of the pills, Homraz stopped to look back at the haggard figure in the mirror. 

Short black hair, tousled back with sweat, bloodshot brown eyes, and a sickly pallor to his green skin stared back at him.

_ You can rage and act indifferent all you like, but you’re really- _

_ “I know. Broken.” _

_ No. There’s glue for broken. You’re shattered. Beyond hope. Beyond repair.  _

_ “It’s not my fault! I didn’t deserve it.” _

_ Doesn’t matter. He used you up.  _

_ “I know.” _

_ Do you? Because you’re getting close to him again.  _

_ “No, I’m not.” _

_ Yes, you are. He just has a different face. _

_ “She’s not like that.” _

_ Yes, she is. And she’ll use you too. If there’s anything left of you. _


	14. Let Loose

A soft breeze blew happily past the Happy Hoppers hanging sign. It was the most frequented cafe. The owner, a half-ogre, half-elf witch served the best milkshakes and coffee. The only catch was the cafe's theme: frogs. There were far too many frog themed cups, plant vases, chairs, and signs. The owner even had a large terrarium full of frogs.

But the refreshments were great, and the place wasn't too crowded, making it the perfect place for Adit and Kulah to meet up.

"Did you remember to put the lease on that apartment checked yesterday," sighed Kulah, stirring her iced aether.

Adit dropped the frog shaped spoon.

"Shoot! I knew I was forgetting something."

Kulah frowned.

"Adit! This is important!"

"I know babe, I know," Adit sighed, fishing out their phone and pulling up the apartment search app.

Adit sighed and nodded. They'd been looking for apartments in Runa'an with Kulah for a while. After three years, dorm life was starting to grow old, and the two were hoping to move by the end of the semester. The two had agreed on that alternative back in their second year when Kulah's parents had tried to come between them.

After a decent ten minutes placing the deposit and arguing about furniture, the conversation shifted to their charges.

“They’d be great together,” sighed Adit.

“Give it up, dear.”

“Dhurgan is a complete blockhead though. I’m not sure she could smell the difference between interested and friends!” Adit continued. 

“Need I remind you,” Kulah sternly began. “Nothing will happen unless it occurs on it’s own. There’s no need to interfere!”

“Yeah, you’re right. So what do we do?”

"It'd hardly be appropriate to insert ourselves in their romantic endeavors," Kulah warned.

"I'm thinking about a double date night."

"Are you listening to a single word I'm saying?" Kulah sighed.

"We could take them to our first spot."

"The Kola Nut Canteen?" Kulah supplied.

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Darling, do we not have a campus wide assembly the day after?" Kulah asked. She knew she couldn't possibly stop Adit once they got going.

"Pfft. No problem! We can stay for an hour or two and get back early in a snatch!"

Knowing Adit, it'd be nearly impossible to get them home in time for the study session. They weren't the best at keeping time when hungover.

"You already made up your mind about this, haven't you?" Kulah asked worriedly.

"Come on! It'll be fun, and we get to know them better! We can even use your chauffeur as our designated driver!"

"Did you even ask him, first?"

"I was hoping you could?" Adit begged.

Kulah eyed her a little. Adit did have a point.

"I suppose so," she sighed.

"Yes!"

"But only an hour or two!" she added.

"Alright! Time to party!"

"You weren't even listening, were you?" Kulah admonished, shaking her head fondly.

***

Getting Dhurgan on board was relatively easy. The alpha was naturally outgoing and social. It also helped that she forgot all about the test that week. Inviting Homraz without telling him their true purposes, however, was harder than trying to set up a leviathan and dragon on a blind date.

"Not happening," growled the half-orc.

"Come on, man!" Adit whined. "I need this, you need this, and it'll be fun."

"There's a whole-ass assembly tomorrow, and you wanna get wasted before then?"

"Look, you look like you've never been to a single club in your life. At least check out this one. It's important!"

"Getting wasted and dancing with strangers is important?" Homraz quipped. "Did you even plan on having a designated driver?"

"Yes. Kulah."

"Good for you. Goodbye" Homraz snorted flatly.

Adit sucked in a sharp breath through their nose.

"Look, what do I need to do to convince you to come with us?"

"I don't even know you," he growled.

"No, but you know Dhurgan," Adit supplied.

Homraz's frown faltered a little.

"She's going?"

"Yeah?"

That's when Adit saw an opportunity, and seized it.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure a lovable himbo, like herself, could get into a lot of trouble in a place like that."

They could almost swear they saw the veins popping from Homraz's forehead at what they were insinuating. Sure, Dhurgan was an eight-foot-tall beefcake with razor-sharp tusks, but she was dumb as rocks. It'd be easy for her to accidentally start a bar fight or get so hammered, she didn't show up to classes or the assembly. And as entertaining as that sounded, Adit knew Homraz would very much appreciate it if his classmate showed up unharmed and sober.

"I'll be there."

***

Getting ready was a nightmare. Sure, Adit and Kulah had gone clubbing plenty of times, but they'd never had to bring more people with them unless it was that kinda thing.

It took the two forty whole minutes to get ready. Homraz looked like he was trying to sleep in, Dhurgan's outfit was a colorful eyesore.

"Do either of you even have your IDs with you? Or even spare change? Did you even bring your phones?" Kulah yelled in exasperation.

Homraz shrugged, and Dhurgan awkwardly chuckled. Adit was at a loss for words. The bouncer was never gonna let them in at this rate. And they only had thirty minutes to get there before opening.

Adit and Kulah shoved the two back upstairs and rooted through their closets until they found what they were looking for.

Twenty minutes later, the crew was finally dressed to kill.

Homraz was stuffed into a dark blue, patterned, short-sleeved button-up with black ripped jeans and dark sneakers. He vehemently contested any jewelry, and viciously growled when Kulah tried to give him two crystal stud earrings. The price for his insurrection was a dash of blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

Dhurgan was quite the challenge, but Adit quickly solved that disaster. A black, detailed, leather jacket atop a crimson, casual tee, and cloth pants held up by a red waist sash and a black leather belt. Her necklace of red beads and bear teeth completed the look. Her hair was tied back in a high pony, with her bangs brushed off to the side and one braid draped over her ear.

Adit, themself wore a gold spaghetti strap blouse over black, silk harem pants along with sparkly black dress shoes. A gold chain and collar, alongside black and gold gauges, tied the outfit together.

Kulah wore a navy blue, suede blazer with a rhinestone bralette and crushed velvet pants with safe half-inch pumps. Her traditional jewelry included silver cuffs on her braids and a blue crushed velvet choker with cowrie shells.

After managing the fashion disaster, they finally got everyone out of the dorms and to the famous Kola Nut Canteen.

Before the whole troupe made it in line, Adit pulled the squad into a huddle.

"Listen," they announced, clearing their throat. "I shall now impart the sage knowledge that helped me become the club-going legend I am."

Kulah looked on mildly disapprovingly.

Ignoring her, Adit continued the orientation.

"One, watch your drinks at all times. If you're heading to the bathroom, dump it or gulp it. Two, stay in pairs. Even if most of the schmucks here are elves, they can still kick your ass or swindle you. Three, if you're not doing much, stay at the godsdamn table. I paid too much money for it to be stolen, or not used."

Kulah finished scribbling the notes in her pocketbook as Adit spoke, then tore out the sheets and handed each to Dhurgan and Homraz.

"According to our scheduled timetable, that only leaves an hour for dancing, and/or drinking."

Fist-bumping the bouncer, Adit flashed their VIP pass.

"They're first-timers, Ozzy."

The bouncer, an Ogre, simply nodded and opened the doors for the squad.

Once inside, the loud and jovial sounds of Malakan dancehall music filled the air. The dance floor was completely alive and the smell of palm wine and plantain wafted through the establishment.

"Ah!" Adit exclaimed. "Home, sweet home!"

Before long, an ogress a table away waved Adit and Kulah down.

That just left Dhurgan and Homraz to their very ill-equipped devices.

"So," Dhurgan nervously chuckled. "Quite a crowd, huh?"

"Do yourself a favor and don't," sighed Homraz, irritably.

"Look, this is only gonna be a bad night if you make it one. At least try to have fun?"

Homraz side-eyed her menacingly.

"Fine, what do you wanna do?"

"Get a basket of bushboar ribs?"

Of course it was gonna be food. It had to be food.

The two made their way through the crowd to the table. Loud music blared out from the speakers behind them as the two waited for the waiter to arrive.

"Hello! What can I get you tonight?" drawled the waiter.

"Just some ribs please."

"Sure. And for you?"

Homraz fidgeted in his seat, eyes averting contact. Glancing at him, Dhurgan picked up the look: Fear and avoidance.

_ ‘What’s that all about?’ _

"What was that?" The waiter asked, slightly irritated.

"He said harpy wings," quickly explained the alpha.

"Got it."

After the waitress left, Dhurgan turned her attention to the omega, who was still out of it. His eyes darted back to the kitchen every so often, and he ducked whenever he saw the waiter.

“Do you know them or something?” Dhurgan asked, concerned.

“No,” Homraz said quickly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Picking up on this, Dhurgan looked around for something to distract her friend.

Her eyes alighted on one of the screens. Apparently, that night's match was organized by her mom's agency. Dhurgan could've sworn she recognized the fighter in the blue trunks.

One clean right hook, and an armbar later, the fighter's opponent was back in the corner.

"Hey, Homraz!” She whispered, nudging him. “Look! I don't think they're gonna recover."

"Recover?" The omega said in surprise. “It didn’t kill ‘em?”

Dhurgan surveyed the omega’s expression, relieved to see that Homraz was now watching with interest.

"No, the hook was just sharp enough to disorient them, but not knock 'em out. Their stance is off center and they’ll stay that way till the fight’s done or they get finished off."

"Huh. What are they doing now?"

Dhurgan smiled. As she broke down each opponent's attacks and each cheered on their fighter, the alpha felt her heart swell a couple of sizes. Maybe this was how she made it through to the omega. Just maybe.

As the bell signalled the end of the fight, Kulah and Adit joined them back at the table exhausted from dancing and socializing.

"You two seem like you're enjoying yourselves."

That was an egregious understatement. Homraz had an actual smile on his face, while Dhurgan was chatting happily between mouthfuls of rib and wings.

Kulah and Adit briefly looked at each other, then at the two.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a shot," laughed Dhurgan.

"Just one."

"Got it, man."

Adit deadpanned back at Kulah and mouthed 'Bro?'

Kulah’s responding smirk proudly proclaimed:  _ ‘Told you so.’ _

  
  
  



	15. When It All Hits The Fan

As the night dragged on, Kulah and Adit disappeared to dance in other ways, leaving Dhurgan and Homraz to their devices yet again. 

Homraz’s two shots had turned into four glasses and, funny enough, he couldn’t hold it that well.

Dhurgan wasn’t better off, as her eight glasses had started to bear down on her.

The two parted ways at the toilets, but when Dhurgan came out of the stalls, Homraz was nowhere to be seen.

“Bro, where’d you go?” she called, but no one answered. Fighting through the in-setting mental fog, Dhurgan barrelled through the crowd, frantically searching for Homraz.

_ ‘Okay, Don’t panic. He couldn’t have gone far.’ _

Just as she was figuring out her next steps, a spiced currant scent wafted past her nose. But instead of the mellow yet strong notes that she'd scented in the kitchenette, the scent was spiked with strong peppers. She instantly recognized it as Homraz’s.

Following it out the back doors, she found him sluggishly trying to fight off two attackers. One of them held Homraz’s crushed scent patch in his fist.

“Hell yeah,” jeered one of them, a lanky greasy elf in a hoodie. “He’s feisty, just like I like ‘em.”

“Wonder how feisty he looks on his knees,” sneered the other, a short bald human in a tank top.

That was it.

Dhurgan saw pure red as she rushed out from the doors and smashed her fist into the elf's face. The man then jumped on Dhurgan from behind, attempting to choke her. She whipped her head back into his nose, and swung him over her shoulder, knocking the wind out of him just as he hit the ground.

The greasy bastard then made a move to get up and rushed at her again. Letting out a frightening roar, she kneed him right in the solar plexus and pummeled him as he hit the ground. The man made a move in Homraz’s direction when Dhurgan gave a menacing growl. The wet stink of piss and fear faded as both attackers thought better of it and fled back into the dark alleyway behind the club.

Growling lowly until she was sure they left, she ran over to where Homraz lay, passed out cold on the ground.

Fishing in her pockets for a scent patch, she slapped one on Homraz’s neck.

“Bro, you gotta wake up!” she pleaded.

No response.

“Wake up, please!”

Two coughs and a dry heave later, raven black lashes finally fluttered open, as Homraz’s eyes glowed dim and hazy.

“Where are those bastards?” he rasped.

“Dude, you’re okay!” she cried, giving him a tight hug. She instantly let go, however, once he started heaving again.

“Gods, I feel like crap,” he groused.

“Yeah, you look like it too, not gonna lie,” chuckled Dhurgan. “Let’s get you inside, okay?”

Homraz nodded shakily, then stood up. As Dhurgan helped him to his feet, she noticed a slight scar on his neck but said nothing.

As the two got back inside, Kulah and Adit were waiting for them.

“Oh gods! Is he okay?” Adit panicked.

“Come on, we better get you two back to the dorms.”

As the Kulah’s chauffeur drove everyone back to the dorms, Adit explained how they’d seen Dhurgan looking for Homraz and followed her to the back of the club. After waiting for her to beat the snot out of the attackers, Adit called the authorities and gave them the attacker’s description. They then ran to get Kulah for assistance.

As soon as the car pulled up to the dormitory, Dhurgan carried Homraz inside on her back and placed him on the commons couch.

“Well, this night has been eventful. Will you be able to watch him from here?” Kulah asked, frettedly.

“Yeah, I got him.”

“Alright then, call us if you need us,” sighed Adit. And with that, the two retired to their dorm rooms.

After scrubbing her hands down her face, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some cold water, and leftover food from when Homraz had cooked for her.

Putting the food in the microwave, she handed Homraz the bottle.

“Oh gods,” he sighed raggedly, gulping down the water as if he hadn’t drunk in days.

“What the hell happened?” Dhurgan demanded.

“Jerks catcalled me when I went outside to puke. Told ‘em to shove off but they started touchin’ me an’ crap. Managed to slug one of ‘em before they got serious.”

Judging by the angered growls coming from her throat, Dhurgan didn’t like that.

“Did they hurt you?”

“Nah.”

“Okay,” she sighed. She was just about to question the scar when the microwave beeped. Dhurgan carried the food back to him and placed it on the table.

“Eat.”

Homraz eyed the food warily before turning his head the other way.

“No.”

“Homraz,” Dhurgan growled.

“Frigging-  _ fine, _ ” he groused picking up the plate and stuffing a forkful in his mouth vengefully.

***

After the food was finished, Dhurgan took the empty plate back to the sink. Walking back to the living room, she helped Homraz up and walked him to his room.

As she turned to leave, a small, shaky hand grasped her wrist. As if it was a lifeline away from whatever nightmares awaited him alone.

“Bro, you gotta let go. We’re both drunk and tired. I’ll check on you tomorrow, okay?”

But as she placed a large hand over his to move it, she found she couldn't let go. For the usually proud and biting amber-yellow eyes held a silent plea. 

He didn't want to be left alone. 

He didn't want to spend the night plagued with terrors. 

He didn't want to wake from a memory only to be taunted by the ghostly mirror voice.

Sighing deeply, Dhurgan drew closer.

"Bro, I know tonight was rough on you. I don’t know what you’re facing, but I  _ can't _ stay unless you ask me.  _ Ask. _ "

Homraz stared at her little lost and hesitant.

"I swear, I won't say no dude."

Looking to the side in embarrassment, Homraz muttered something.

"What was that?" Dhurgan asked, expectantly.

After a short struggle, he finally ground out the words.

" _ Gods- _ Please."

The alpha softly smiled. 

**"Okay."**


	16. Morning Gorgeous

Back up in Kulah's dorm room, Adit was a panicking wreck.

"Oh gods! What did I do?"

"You invited our friends, on a school night, to go clubbing and one of them almost got assaulted outside.”

Adit stopped their pacing to shoot an incredulous look at Kulah.

“You've continued on this tirade for the umpteenth time in two minutes and I’m quite tired."

"Well excuse me for being worried about our friends! How can you possibly act all calm and rational?"

Kulah arched her eyebrow, closed her book, and leaned forward in the small chair.

"Maybe my composure is maintained due to  _ my absence  _ of guilt."

" _ What  _ did you say?" Adit seethed. They couldn't believe their ears. Kulah was really blaming her for what happened? "Fuck you! I can't believe you think this is my fault!"

"This is a recurring issue! You behave like a whelp, then you act shocked when there's consequences!" Kulah shouted, standing up to stare Adit down.

"You're not my mom! You're supposed to be my partner!" 

"I know that! But I wouldn't treat you like a hatchling if you'd just mature! I bet you never called the landlord as I asked!"

Adit gasped in anger.

"I did call, dipshit!"

But it was too late. Kulah had stormed into her dorm bathroom and slammed the door. With nothing left to do but leave, Adit stormed out the dorm room back to theirs. 

***

As morning light filtered into Homraz's room through the blinds, his phone rang.

Startled awake by the ringtone, he snatched it from the corner of his nest in a rush, accidentally answering it before he could hold it up to his ear.

Unfortunately, it was a video call from Kulah.

"Good morning, Mr. Freijord! I hope you're feeling better. The study session is in 2 hours and I hope you've- _ oh dear! _ "

"What?"

"I did not account for the possibility you were preoccupied. You may simply send me a text when you make it to the assembly. Goodbye!"

_ 'What in the-' _

As he attempted to shift around in his nest and get a look at what Kulah was panicking over, he was stopped by a thick green arm tossed over him.

He sat up quickly in fear, pushing the arm off. Who the hell was in  _ his nest _ , in _ his room _ ?

Rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, a tangled mass of ginger hair caught his eye.

' _ What the frick! _ '

Homraz was more than ready to raise Palikos itself, when last night's memories came flooding back.

_ 'Oh...' _

***

_ Dhurgan honestly hadn't thought this far ahead. _

_ After sleeping on the floor, like any decent person, she was awoken by a violent tossing and turning, followed by a fearful shout. _

_ Quiet reigned supreme for a few minutes before Homraz sat up in the nest cursing. _

_ "Bro, you alright?" _

_ That seemed to startle him, judging by the panicked scent in the room. _

_ Trying not to choke on the stench of angry peppers, Dhurgan made her way over to the nest. _

_ That set Homraz off as he warned her away with a sharp growl. _

_ "Sorry,” she apologized, exposing her neck for maximum effect. “Can I come in?" _

_ Dhurgan really didn't wanna make things weird but Homraz wasn't okay, and she didn't know what else to do. _

_ Anxious omegas didn't leave their nests for anything, but good luck persuading them to let you in.  _

_ Unfortunately, Homraz's anxiety at being left alone ruled out taking a trip to the bathroom to pick up his medication, but she wasn't sure if she'd be welcome in the omega's nest to comfort him either. _

_ In that time, Homraz had already rearranged the nest to make room for her and was already staring at her expectantly. _

_ "Don't break your brain over it,” he mumbled. “You can keep sleeping on the floor for all I care." _

_ Smiling softly, Dhurgan climbed into the nest and nestled close to Homraz, who pretended not to notice. But if he did take advantage of the alpha's body heat, scooting close into her warmth, neither of them said a thing. _

_ When the next nightmare came, Dhurgan squeezed the small omega tighter into her chest, making deep rumbling sounds. The method had worked for her younger siblings regardless of dynamic. The soft croon seemed to be just what Homraz needed, as he immediately stopped tossing and turning and relaxed into her hold. _

_ Lulled by the soft rhythm of the alpha's song, both orcs fell asleep soundly. _

***

She was still going too, though it now quieted to soft chuffs. The soft rise and fall of the sound was like a muted but powerful truck engine covered in honey.

Her scent patch had come loose, letting a soft and sweet petrichor mingle sweetly with the spice blackcurrant of his own and filling the room with the scent of rain-kissed berries.

Which had the added side-effect of giving Homraz nausea.

_ ‘Aw crap.’ _

Forget the fact she helped him through his terror, she had to wake up  _ now _ .

A sleepy mumble from the nest came from the nest.

_ "Abe, gakog kurr brun'kath." _

_ 'What the heck does that mean?' _

He'd ask her about it later. Right now though, she needed to wake the frick up.

"Hey, jerk! Get up!"

Nothing. Could she sleep through an earthquake or something?

Sighing, which was difficult to do without gagging, Homraz grabbed his phone and opened the video app. 

If there was one thing he knew all Alphas hated, it was the sound of another Alpha's chuffing. Years of experience pranking Gargnar had taught him that they couldn't sleep through it, be in the same room with it, or ignore it. If this didn't wake Dhurgan up, Homraz didn't know what would.

Typing in 'chuffing ASMR', he clicked on the first video and turned the volume to max with a smirk on his face.

At the first sound in the video, Dhurgan's ears flicked back and forth in annoyance, waking her up in a heartbeat.

"Agh, turn that off!" she begged, swatting her hand in the air at nothing in particular.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" jeered Homraz.

Growling in annoyance, Dhurgan rolled out of the nest and face first onto the floor. She made a muffled noise of exasperation that was smothered by the carpet

"What was that?" Homraz taunted.

"You're the worst," Dhurgan grumbled.

"Yeah, well don't look for any redeeming qualities, knothead. There are none. Ya’ leaked your stink all over my room."

Giving a quick sniff, Dhurgan blushed lightly.

“Ah- sorry.”

“Just patch up and get out. We got an assembly in an hour.”

“We do?” Dhurgan asked in horrid surprise. “Aw, crap!”

Tossing her jacket and a scent patch after her, Homraz went to his bathroom and set the shower on.

Checking his other notifications, he saw something that almost made him drop his phone.

_ 'Estrus Tracker: Day 1 of Cycle.' _

_ "No fucking way." _


	17. Is It Getting Hot In Here?

Back in her room, Dhurgan checked her phone for any missed messages. The first notification in the banner caught her off guard.

_ ‘Rut Tracker: Day 2 of Cycle.’ _

“No way.”

Blinking twice in surprise, Dhurgan opened up the banner. Unfortunately the calendar had been right. Yesterday had been the first day of her rut, without her even noticing!

Although, her especially violent reaction to last night’s event did make sense now.

And her dreams from last night.

Especially those dreams.

_ ‘Gods above! I pray I didn’t say anything embarrassing!’ _

Shaking her head clear of those  _ particular _ thoughts, Dhurgan tried to figure out her next steps.

With all that had happened since moving and getting set up, she hadn’t kept track of her cycles as she usually would.

But this was bad. She had an assembly to go to, and stuff to turn in! And she still hadn’t had a chance to join any of the local fight clubs.

_ ‘Okay, don’t panic. You just need to get supplies, blockers for the door, and some food. You’ll be fine.’ _

Opening the messages app, Dhurgan clicked on Miharu’s contact. She couldn’t make her gym run today, since she’d be busy stocking up, so the ogress should know not to expect her.

**_You_ **

_ Hey man! Can’t stop by today. Rut’s coming up. _

**_Hal_ **

_ Aw, that sucks. _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah.  _

**_Hal_ **

_ Well no worries man, you can swing in after. How long’s this one gonna last? _

**_You_ **

_ No partner, so eight days I guess? _

**_Hal_ **

_ You don’t say _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah? _

**_Hal_ **

_ I could help with that, like old times? _

_ ‘Is she seriously offering?’  _ the alpha asked herself, caught off guard.  **_‘Say yes,’_ ** a primal whine urged, from deep in her brain. It was clear her alpha wasn’t happy with the prospect of blue balling this season.

**_You_ **

_ You sure? I mean it might be a rough one, being away from the pack and all? _

**_Hal_ **

_ Yeah man!  _

  
  


**_‘Yes,’_ ** snarled her alpha, pleased with the ogress’ confidence.

_ ‘Grash! Not now!’  _ She thought back. With her head a little quieter, Dhurgan could finally think the situation over. Sure, her friend seemed willing but the two hadn’t seen each other in years and still hadn’t found time to hang out. On the other hand, Dhurgan didn’t really have a better option other than riding it out.

And  _ that _ didn’t seem like half as much fun as Miharu’s solution.

Sighing at herself, she shot the ogress a text back.

A low growl brewed in the back of her mind.

Of course her hindbrain would be thinking with its knot right now.

_ ‘You suck.’ _

**_‘And you swallow.’_ **

Electing to ignore it, Dhurgan headed over to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would clear her thoughts.

A twitch between her legs clearly agreed.

Whining frustratedly, Dhurgan didn’t bother to glance down. Better make that shower ice-cold.

***

Homraz stared at his phone in angry disbelief. There was no way his cycle had started this early! Sure, he wouldn’t experience symptoms either way since his new suppressants actually worked, unlike the ones he’d used to take in Falonde. But he would’ve known!

Taking a few calming breaths, Homraz opened contacts. Dialing in the number, he waited awhile.

“Hello! St. Sirim’s Health Center. How may we help-”

Homraz didn’t bother going through the whole message. He dialed in a couple of digits and waited for an answer.

The cheesy waiting music ceased and immediately, a nasally voice picked up.

“Mr. Freijord! How wonderful of you to call!”

“Cut the crap,” Homraz growled. “When did you say I’d have to stop the suppressants?”

The voice on the other end gulped in a panic.

“Unfortunately, that’d be this month’s cycle, sir.”

_ ‘Screw my life. I’m done.’ _

The voice continued as if it hadn’t dropped a bombshell on the poor omega.

“It would be highly inadvisable for you to continue scent and heat suppressants alongside your medication at this time. You’ll have to experience this heat if you want to avoid a lethal hormone imbalance. Ideally, you’d spend it with a partner but-”

Homraz hung up. No way was he going to have  _ that  _ conversation with his doctor. Homraz hadn’t spent his heats with a partner since…

Nevermind. It didn’t matter now. He didn’t need, nor want, one then, and he wouldn’t now. 

Sighing to himself, he hopped in the shower. Hopefully, he’d be able to make it through the day without a feral breakdown.

  
  


***

  
  


As the hall quickly filled up, the speaker took their place behind the microphone.

The lights dimmed and the doors to the hall closed.

“Students, please be seated at this time!”

Immediately the murmurs ceased.

“As you are well aware, this semester began towards the start of what is widely considered mating season. To accommodate all individuals with dynamics, we will be holding this presentation on campus changes regarding this time.”

Uneasy titters rippled throughout the audience.

“The first change will be dorm relocation. If you are an individual without a dynamic, you will be assigned a dorm roommate who is housed away from individuals with dynamics. The new rooming charts alongside more information are in the pamphlets we will distribute shortly after.”

At this news, a couple of protests sounded off from within the audience.

“Please understand that such rules are for the safety and benefit of all students on campus at this time!” she announced in a stern voice.

“The second change will be a tighter enforcement of scent patch requirements. Individuals may not enter public or shared spaces without the application of scent patches on all glands.

“Thirdly, individuals with dynamics are not to be out and about later than 8:00 pm. This is for the safety of them as well as our other students.”

“Finally, if you are on suppressants or other medication that prohibits the experience of heats and/or ruts, you may be exempt from the prior rules. Supplies for your respective cycles will be available at all convenience and general stores on campus. That is all, thank you.”

The lights turned back on as pamphlets were distributed throughout the audience. 

  
  



	18. What’s On Your Mind

Right after the assembly released the students, Kulah had managed to squeeze through the crowd and find Homraz.

“Mr. Freijord!” she yelled over the sea of eager voices. “Mr. Freijord! I’ve something to discuss!”

After being jostled around by the rush of students, the elf finally caught up to her charge who was currently being swarmed by numerous interested alphas.

“There you are, sir!” she announced, relieved as she made her way through the ring of unsavory characters.

Homraz, busied with warding off the knotheads staring at him like a piece of meat, swiftly grabbed her hand as she led him out the auditorium.

“I’m glad I got to you in time!” Kulah exclaimed in relief, once they got outside. “That could’ve ended badly.”

“No shit!” The half-orc grunted, collapsing on the nearest bench. “Now hurry up. I don’t have much time before my heat hits.”

Kulah opened her mouth to start her next sentence when she noticed Homraz wasn’t doing too hot.

His eyes weren’t focused on anything, instead taking a fogged over and zoomed-out look. His breath grew ragged and pained as small whimpers punctuated every puff of air that left him. He clutched his chest as if his own heart was ready to leap out.

“Homraz?”

The omega cast one strained look at the elf.

And that’s when Kulah realized:

It was the start of a panic.

“Homraz. I’m gonna need you to breathe,” Kulah said slowly and calmly. “Count to ten, okay?”

The omega nodded, struggling to take in air.

“Cross your arms over your chest, and tap both shoulders three times.”

Breathing slowly, Homraz tapped his left shoulder, then right, three slow times. Slowly, but surely, the panicked breaths subsided and his eyes refocused.

“Are you alright now?”

“No, but I’m not dying,” spat the half-orc. “My meds are in my backpack.”

“Right,” the elf nodded, handing the blue pills to him. “Well, first things first, we need to get you to your partner.”

The confused look that Homraz shot her threw her off a bit.

“Dhurgan?” Kulah supplied, hoping to jog his memory. 

“This is about that damn call, isn’t it?” Homraz deadpanned.

Kulah nodded abashedly.

“Nothing happened, alright?” Homraz sighed frustratedly. “She was helping me through a terror for fuck’s sake.”

The elf breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Thanks moons! I knew you couldn’t have possibly-” Kulah stopped herself before she got too far.

Homraz quirked a sarcastic eyebrow.

“Nevermind,” Kulah gulped. “Regardless, you’ll need supplies. I’m to accompany you in doing so.”

“I can handle this shit on my own,” Homraz growled in annoyance.

“No doubt, you could under normal circumstances. However, given your disorder, and the fact that I’ve read your file, I’m the person best equipped to help at this time. The procedures have been organized this way to keep you safe and prevent any possible inconveniences,” Kulah said, leaving little room for argument.

Leveling a look at the omega, who wisely gave up any foolish hopes of dissent, she turned on her heels and beckoned him to follow her out the hall.

  
  


***

_ ‘You behave like a whelp, then you act shocked when there's consequences!’ _

“Adit?”

_ ‘I wouldn't treat you like a hatchling if you'd just mature!’ _

“Adit!”

Rin nearly jumped out their skin in surprise, dropping their thermos of iced tea.

“Shit, man!”

“Ah, sorry!” Dhurgan apologised.

Placing a hand to their heart, Adit took a couple quick breaths.

“Nah, you’re fine,” they reassured her. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” they responded, voice dripping with fake cheer. “We gotta get’cha set up now! So, ya’ got any partners?”

The human swang a suggestive sway in their step, elbowing the orc in the ribs, as the two made their way outside the auditorium.

The alpha blushed profusely. “Ah, yeah.” Dhurgan murmured in an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Huh, really?” began Adit in a teasing tone. “Is it your omega?”

“Don’t worry about that. And it’s not like that with him, at all. Can we just get the stuff already?”

“Geez, you’re such a killjoy. Alright, Carla’s Convenience should be clear.”

Adit paused. They really didn’t have the faintest idea what alphas needed in ruts, nor did they know much about these kinds of things.

_ ‘Kulah would probably-’ _

They rid themselves of that thought immediately. If “Ms. Perfect” could work this out, so could Adit.

“Well first things first, let’s get you some aids!”

“I already have my own,” Dhurgan mumbled. “Plus, I don’t think they’d sell  _ that  _ kind of thing at a  _ campus  _ store.”

Adit hadn’t thought of that. 

“Well, do you need food or something?” Adit asked, not bothering to hide their confusion. “How long does this shit last anyway?”

Dhurgan paused in thought before answering.

“I think my last one was eight days.”

Adit nearly choked on their tea.

“ _Eight_ _days!_ ” they shouted in shock. “You spent that long with a bad case of blue balls?”

The redhead nodded in confirmation.

“Well we better stock up! Eight days horny  _ and _ hungry doesn’t sound like fun.”

***

It took Kulah a total of forty-five minutes to find a store that wasn’t swamped with full orcs gearing up for their season.

Finally, they managed to stop at an out of the way convenience shop. It was cheap and the store’s cycles section clearly had omegas in mind, judging from its products.

Which ranged from: 

“AlphAway: Scents That’ll Ward Off Any Knothead”

To:

“Bear Bones: The Perfect Heat Companion.”

“Can we go now? We’ve got the food and door blocks already,” Homraz grumbled, cringing at the cheesy product names.

“Are you sure you’ve everything you need?” Kulah asked concernedly. “I’d hate to be responsible for any inconveniences you might experience.”

Homraz stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned back on his heels.

“I’ve got my shit together, do you?”

Kulah flushed a little.

“Of course I do!” she sniffed indignantly. “Whatever makes you say that?”

“You’ve already stuffed the cart with food, meds, and door blocks, but you’re obsessing over toy color,” deadpanned the omega.

The elf sighed, her shoulders sagging a little.

“Adit and I had a little spat last night.”

“Little?”

Kulah nodded.

“Look,” Homraz sighed. “You don’t need to play mom for everyone. You’re already a guide this year, right?”

“Yes.”

“So just do that. Quit stickin’ your glasses into everything and just focus on your own shit. If that fuckboy’s causin’ ya’ too much stress, that’s because you’re worrying about their business.”

Kulah raised a well manicured hand to object, then paused abruptly. Despite the harsh words, Homraz was right. She couldn’t put herself at fault for other’s mistakes, nor could she put that on Adit, who hadn’t truly done anything wrong.

“I guess you’re right, Mr. Freijord,” conceded Kulah, with a smile. 

“I’m always right,” Homraz groused.

  
  


***

Meanwhile, Adit and Dhurgan had made the mistake of stopping at the main campus store, which was swarmed with students preparing for their respective cycles.

Luckily, all they needed to pick up was new door blocks, to prevent Dhurgan’s scent from leaking through the door, and a  _ lot _ of easy food.

“Alright, what’s left?” Adit asked, nervously. The poor human was more than ready to leave.

“Just protein shakes. They’re easy to make and don’t spoil easily.”

“Got’cha.”

Adit told Dhurgan to wait at the checkout lane, then wheeled the cart to the next aisle. and picked up what they thought were three super-sized cans of protein blend.

“You okay there, bro?” the alpha asked in concern as the two rolled up to check out. 

The human squirmed uncomfortably.

“I’m great!” Adit fibbed.

“You sure? Because you’re holding three boxes of rut pillows and those guys look like they wanna fight.”

The human blanched and slowly turned their head to find a couple menacing alphas, less than five-feet from them.

“I’m so sorry!” Adit apologised quickly, dropping the pillows. “I’m just gonna go now.”

With that, they left the store, leaving Dhurgan to finish up alone.

_ ~Thirty Minutes Later~ _

Adit sat outside, head in hands at a rusting blue table. 

_ ‘Just mature!’ _

They groaned in exhaustion, banging their head on the table. Sure, they might not have thought the situation out clearly at all, but that didn’t mean they were a whelp.

_ ‘Oh, who am I kidding! I couldn’t even help my charge out!’ _

Just as they were mentally pummeling themself, the old table creaked a bit.

“Hey, Adit?”

The dejected human looked up.

The orc across from them handed them a bag of shrimp fries.

“Offering accepted, now what do you want?” 

“What’s really going on, man?” Dhurgan asked. “You’ve been out of it all day.”

Seeing no point in hiding it any longer, Adit sighed.

“I had a fight with Lu last night.”

“Seems like it was pretty bad. What was it about?”

“She thinks I’m immature,” Adit explained, waving their hand around lazily. “After today, I guess she’s right.”

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.

“You’re not though. When those guys jumped Homraz, didn’t you call the police?”

Adit turned their red and black eyes to the smiling alpha across from them.

“And you gave us all those rules and stuff before we went in, right?”

“Yeah?” Adit confirmed.

“That sounds pretty mature to me,” Dhurgan supplied. “Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, I guess,” the human mumbled, rubbing their arm unsuredly. “But she was pretty pissed”

“From what I’ve seen, Kulah really cares about you. I’m sure she was just worried.”

Patting Adit on the shoulder, the alpha picked up the groceries.

“Now let’s get back. You’ve got trouble in paradise to fix, and I’ve got hell to deal with.”


	19. Boiling Point

The minute Kulah and Homraz got back to the dorms, he promptly said his thanks, grabbed his supplies and booked it the fuck back to his room.

Sighing to herself, the trade princess collapsed on the commons’ couch.

“Thank  _ Gods  _ that’s over,” groused Kulah, rubbing her poor temples. Being a senior mentor was beginning to take a toll on the poor elf.

“You could say that again,” drawled a playfully caustic voice. “Didn’t think you’d make it out alive either.”

Kulah whipped her head around with such speed, her braids came slightly undone.

“Adit!” She exclaimed, leaping out the seat. Then, she hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

Adit stood at the other end of the room, in a similar manner, letting the space between them fill with a clumsy silence.

“I-”

“I-”

The two stopped in their tracks.

“No- you first-”

“I’m sorry, you were-”

Unable to stand the serious atmosphere for much longer, Kulah burst into giggles. Quiet, kind, and fairy-like.

“Oh, gods,” she gasped. “We haven’t changed much, have we?”

Adit had paused uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed. Then, like a weight rolled off their narrow shoulders, the human smiled softly.

“I guess not. I’m sorry for being such an arse. I don’t want you to feel like you’re babysitting me.”

“Apology accepted,” Kulah sighed happily. “I, ahem, apologize for holding you to something you couldn’t control. You’re doing pretty great, and I’m still learning to let up. I’m trying to be a girlfriend, not your mother.”

“Apology also accepted,” Adit chuckled, crossing the void to wrap slender arms around their love. Kulah melted into the hug and gave Adit a quick peck on the cheek.

***

_ ‘I think that’s everything. Wait - did I grab enough door blocks?’ _

Just as the alpha was contemplating a last-minute stop to the local convenience store, a rapt knock came from her door.

Looking around her room to make sure it was satisfactory, she opened the door. 

A tall and muscular purple ogress greeted her eyes. The ogress’ jet-black hair was tied back in a high pony while two long strips framed her face. A jersey, proudly proclaiming “XL-Pecs”, showed off her powerful arms. Her black and yellow eyes roved over Dhurgan’s body taking in the sight of the alpha.

“Damn!” She said cheerfully. “You look good.”

“Hey, Hal!” she smiled. “Come in!”

Maharu gave a toothy smirk that nearly sent Dhurgan to her knees.

“So,” she drawled, cracking her neck and hooking her claws into her ripped black jeans. “Let’s see what you got,  _ alpha _ .”


End file.
